Waking the Dragons Revisited
by EmissaryoftheOasis
Summary: Alister's ex is roped into joining DOOM, Dartz has it in 4 a young duelist in posession of a mysterious stone, & Raphael may be falling 4 the witness to the boy's abduction. It's going to get complicated! T for lil adult lang. romance, but no mushy stuff
1. Chapter 1

The phone number and address book lay open and beside it Deirdra Wallis' hand hovered over the phone, as she struggled to decide whether or not to leave the past in the past. Lately she'd become rather disenchanted as the golden veneer wore thin on the new life she had created for herself. She sensed that the need to start afresh once again would soon be upon her - something she had mixed feelings about. And right now all she wanted was to talk to someone. Someone who made her feel connected to who she formerly was but not trapped by the associations. Someone who was familiar but distant enough to have a fresh perspective. And the particular someone she had in mind was ex-boyfriend Alister. As she pushed herself to dial the final digit in his phone number, her mind was flooded with questions. Was the number still his? Would he answer? And would he agree to meet up? Her racing thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the connection was made and a "Yeah" came through the receiver. She stared dumbly into space for a few moments, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. The "Yeah" was repeated, this time sounding like a question and also in a slightly annoyed tone. "Alister?", Deirdra asked uncertainly. After all, it had been a few years since she'd heard his voice. "You got it. Who's this?" was the reply. "Your ex-girlfriend", she said matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah? Which one?"

That caught her off guard. How was a person supposed to respond to something like that?

Finally, she managed to say "Deirdra", hoping she wouldn't have to elaborate.

The silence on the other end of the line seemed to last forever. Her heart fell. He probably remembered quite well who she was and what had happened and didn't want to talk to her. And she wasn't particularly surprised nor did she blame him.

"So what do you want?", he asked a last.

"To talk to you."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"I'd like to see you again."

There was another long period of silence and she was starting to feel like an idiot.

"Why?", Alister asked, startling her.

"Why what?"

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to play games..."

His voice was laced with anger.

"I'm not playing games", she retorted.

"Then WHAT do you want? In case you forgot, we're not exactly an item anymore."

"I know that and I don't expect you to want to get back together again, but I was hoping that maybe in time we could be friends again."

"You think-", he began, but was interrupted by someone else. Deirdra could faintly hear another man's voice in the background. Moments later another voice joined in. She strained to catch the conversation but was unsuccessful. Then she heard Alister's voice, louder than before. He seemed to be arguing with the others, whoever they were. Deirdra couldn't help but wonder what it was over.

Suddenly the arguing ceased. In fact, all noise ceased and was replaced by more interminable silence. She was just about to hang up when Alister said "Meet me outside the Paradius building at 4th and Lowe tomorrow night. 9:30. Don't be late." With that he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Deirdra couldn't stop replaying her conversation with Alister over and over in her mind as she made her way down Lowe St. There was something 'off' about it -and him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the argument that had taken place in the background. Maybe it was the way he had hung up before she could ask questions. Or maybe it was the meeting place itsslef. Why would Alister want to meet at an office building? Maybe he worked there...but he'd never struck her as a future yuppie. And why did he want to meet so late at night? Everything would be locked up by then anyway. Everyone gone home. Or maybe that was the idea. She shuddered, stopping about 20 feet from the main entrance of the building. Surely he couldn't be planning on acting out some revenge fantasy after all this time, could he? As she took in the deserted streets and darkened windows for the first time, she found herself wishing she were anywhere but here.

Suddenly she heard the roar of an approaching motorcycle. A **FASTLY** approaching motorcycle. She stumbled backwards, shielding her eyes from the harsh light, which was as blinding as the sound was deafening. The bike screeched to a halt a few feet from where she stood and the rider cut the engine. She could have sworn she caught a whiff of burning rubber wafting up from the pavement. The rider dismounted with ease and with one stride, was standing right in front of her. Deirdra's brain said "run", but her legs didn't obey. The motorcyclist reached up and pulled off his helmet, revealing thick red hair cut into a bob, a sharp-featured face, and cold grey eyes. Alister.


	3. Chapter 3

Deirdra braced herself for the attack that never came. Meanwhile, Alister stood quietly and watched her, his face void of any emotion except maybe boredom. Finally, he said "So do you want a ride or do you prefer to walk the rest of the way?" He gestured carelessly in the direction of the motorcycle. Or she _thought_ he gestured in the direction of the motorcycle. It could have been the parking meter, as that was what he was currently pointing at. "_The rest of the way_? Where are we going?", she asked. Alister's face remained impassive but his voice gained an edge. "There'll be plenty of time for _your_ questions later. Right now,_ I'll _be the one asking the questions. So, yes or no to the lift?" Deirdra said "yes", secretly hoping she wouldn't live to regret doing so. Alister straddled the bike and flung the lone helmet at her. She strapped it on with the skill of a toddler and reluctantly climbed on behind him. "Any advice?", she asked. "Yeah. Don't fall off!", he shot back. She gripped his belt tightly as the engine roared to life. The motorcycle rocketed forward. As they whipped around corners and wound their way through a labyrinthine maze of ramps, tunnels, and passageways, she struggled to stay seated. Just when she thought she WOULD fall off, or go airborne, Alister brought the bike to another screeching halt. The force of the sudden stop sent Deirdra slamming into him. The helmet knocked against his head. "You think you could watch it?", he growled, jerking the offending item off her head. "Sorry. Like I could help it.", she returned, quickly adding "That hurt by the way!" Alister didn't bother with a comeback or an apology either one -just stalked off after yelling "Come on." She ran to catch up and pulling up alongside him, asked "Where are we now?" She had kept her eyes closed for the duration of the short but perilous motorcycle ride. It now looked like they were in a monstrous basement or parking garage, but she couldn't be sure as the light was dim. "You'll see soon enough", Alister replied, punching the 'up' button on an elevator. When the doors opened, he directed her inside, looking not unlike a traffic cop. As the elevator ascended, Deirdra started to have that feeling of dread come over her again. She couldn't understand why he was being so evasive. Or so hostile. Well, truth be told, the hostility she would have expected had he not agreed to meet her. But to meet with her and then treat her as though she were the last person on planet Earth he wanted to be around? It didn't make sense. But then again, maybe he treated everyone this way nowadays. She didn't remember him being such a jerk, but people could change. She of all people should know that.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator shimmied as it came to a stop on the 27th floor of where ever they were. The doors opened and Alister brushed past her. He waved his arm again, indicating that she should follow. They walked down a long hall, turned right, and walked some more, before stopping at a pair of double doors. Deirdra recognised the Paradius corporation's logo on them. she realised that they must have taken a back way into the building. But why? Her thoughts were interrupted as Alister opened one of the doors and ushered her inside what looked to be a conference room. There were three men seated at the head of the table, engrossed in a deep conversation. They fell silent and rose from their chairs when they spotted the newcomers.

"Ah, Alister, you've come. And you've brought the girl with you. Well done", one of them spoke. Deirdra turned to look at Alister, confusion on her face, but he kept his eyes locked on the speaker. "Come. Sit. Both of you.", the same man commanded. His tone was gracious but authoritative. Deirdra saw no harm in obliging him, and so she took a seat. Alister, however, remained standing. He hoped they would get this over with quickly. Deirdra looked at him again -and again, he would not return her gaze. She then turned her attention to the three men, who still stood.

The first man, the one who had spoken, was tall and slender and wore a purple silk suit. He had bi-colour eyes and long blue-green hair. Next to him stood a thick-set and muscular blond guy. He had a crop cut and sideburns and was dressed in biker garb similar to Alister's. But the most memorable thing about him was his penetrating stare. His eyes never left Deirdra's face. The third, and least imposing, member of the trio was a teenage boy with spiky brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a winning smile, also dressed as a biker. He looked to be a few years younger than Alister and Deirdra was grateful for his presence, as he didn't seem to be taking this meeting so seriously. The others' cold appraisals frightened her, though she knew better than to let it show.

The man in the purple suit then introduced himself as "Dartz" and asked her her name. "Deirdra Wallis. But most people call me DeeDee", she replied. "It has been brought to my attention, DeeDee, that you are a skilled duelist", Dartz said. She shrugged. "Maybe. What does that have to do with anything?" She glanced up at Alister, wondering what else he had told these people and why. "More than you might think", Dartz answered, smiling.

"Care to explain?"

"But of course."

She shifted in her chair as he continued.

"I'm sure that you are aware that we live in a world of immorality, greed, and corruption."

"Uh...yeah."

"And that a number of learned individuals throughout the ages -priests, philosophers, scientists, and the like, predicted that there would be an end to this world."

"Yes."

"And that -"

"Can you just get to the point? The point being what it is you want with me. I highly doubt I'm here for History 101."

Dartz was momentarily taken aback. And for the first time that night, Deirdra saw a smile creep over Alister's face. Meanwhile, the spiky-haired boy was trying to cover a snigger as the blond guy narrowed his eyes at his younger companion, then her. When Dartz regained his composure, he looked mildly amused himself.

"The direct approach. Very well. I am the leader of a group of talented duelists who are working to push up the date of Armageddon, if you will. Our little 'family' consists of the three young men you see here as well as three other 'family members' who are elsewhere at the moment."

"And this concerns me how?"

"I intend for you to join us in our endeavours."

"And what if I don't feel inclined to do that?"

Dartz's face darkened for a split second, then returned to a smile.

"Why don't you sleep on it? I believe you'll come around to my way of thinking sooner or later."

He turned and addressed the blond guy, saying, "Raphael, why don't you show our guest to her quarters?" Raphael nodded and came around the table. Deirdra rose from the chair and took a few steps backward, bumping into Alister. He gave her a rough push into Raphael's outstretched arms. The biker twisted her around, pinning her arms behind her back. Then he marched her out of the room. She didn't attempt a struggle. She _might_ have been able to beat Alister or the spiky-haired boy in a fight, but she already knew she had no chance of overpowering this Raphael.

They reached their destination in no time. A pitch black store room. Raphael threw open the door and shoved her inside. Before shutting it, he said "Do me, and yourself, a favour and don't escape. I'm not going to be in a very good mood if I have to hunt you down at 4 a.m. or something." With that, he shut the door and the bolt clicked soon after. "...Not that I'll get much rest anyway, with all the racket Valon makes", she heard him mutter, going down the hall.

Dartz, now in his office, poured himself a nightcap and settled into his posh office chair to reflect on the night's success. Alister had performed remarkably well, considering his attitude problem. But then Dartz knew that he would, as he had made it quite clear that anyone who valued their job -and their soul, would do as asked. Sure, the biker had pleaded a reasonable enough case against bringing the girl to DOOM headquarters. But Dartz was not an entirely reasonable man and he had his own plans to execute and his own end goal in mind. Other people's personal dilemmas were of little interest or importance to him and would certainly not stand in his way. He sipped his bourbon thoughtfully, then switched on the monitor that was connected to the hidden camera in the store room. He smiled at what he saw. Yes, Dartz may not have been a reasonable man, but he was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

In his room, Alister slipped off his boots and coat and plunked down on the bed, but he didn't bother switching off the light. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Or for many nights afterward. And it wasn't because of the music. For once, he was actually grateful for the heavy metal guitar riffs emanating from the stereo in Valon's room, and he grinned a few moments later when Raphael barked "Turn it down!"


	5. Chapter 5

Deirdra waited until she heard the sound of Raphael's footsteps fade away, then debated what to do. On the one hand, she didn't fancy the thought of being bound and gagged or beat senseless by the hulk of a man that had just locked her in the dark, musty room. (Two of the possible fates that could be in store for her if he caught her.) On the other hand, who in their right mind WOULDN'T try to escape?_ Or at least call for help_, she thought, suddenly remembering her mobile phone. It was surprising that he hadn't searched her. She reached in her pocket for the phone and instead pulled out something else. A stone by the feel of it. The object was small, irregularly shaped, a bit rough, and had sharp edges. It weighed quite a bit too. As she rolled it around in her hand, she wondered what exactly is was and how it had come into her possession. She couldn't remember picking it up and putting it in her pocket. But why would someone else put it there? Could it be valuable? Just then the stone began to glow a dull greenish colour. Deirdra watched in amasement as the light gradually grew brighter until she could see her surroundings. The store room was empty apart from some foldable metal chairs that were stacked against one wall and a pile of broken down cardboard boxes in a corner. Some stray cobwebs had formed here and there. _So much for finding anything in here to pick a lock with_, she thought, ruefully. Suddenly she shrieked. The light emanating from the stone was blinding now, and it was accompanied by an almost explosive force. It sent her crashing backwards into the stacks of chairs, which collapsed on her as she slid to the floor. She still clutched the stone. She was unable to let go of it. Somewhere she thought she heard someone laughing. It was a soft but cruel laugh. She gasped from the pain and the shock of what had happened, then blacked out. She didn't see the strange symbol appear on her forehead or the red light that briefly flashed in her eyes. But the nightmares that ensued, she wouldn't soon forget. Or were they memories? The line between fantasy and reality had been blurred. Some of the events she saw in her mind's eye had been very real, while others she couldn't be sure of. Were they distant and obsure memories or illusions? Perhaps they were things yet to happen. When the visions (and some of the physical pain) finally subsided, she drifted into a deep but troubled sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, wake up", a female voice said. Deirdra thought she was dreaming again, until the person nudged her shoulder with the toe of their boot. "You better get up before Valon eats all the doughnuts". Deirdra groaned and slowly sat up, squinting as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. When they had, she saw that someone had picked up the chairs and restacked them. Aditionally, the store room door stood open and an overhead light had been turned on. "C'mon. I'll help you", the same voice said. Deirdra looked in the direction it came from and came to the conclusion that she must be hallucinating now. There stood Mai Valentine, hand outstretched. Deirdra recognised her from the tournament at Duelist Kingdom where they had been keen competitors for a shot at dueling Maximillion Pegasus. Of course, that honour had ultimately gone to Seto Kaiba. And given what had happened to Kaiba, she hadn't envied his position as she had thought she would. She wondered if Mai felt the same. "Do you plan on sitting there all day?", Mai asked. Her smile was starting to fade. "Not at all. Sorry", Deirdra said quickly, accepting the helping hand. When she was back on her feet, she remembered the green stone from last night. She looked down and, sure enough, there it was on the floor -along with something else. A card. One Deirdra had never seen before. It was a magic card called 'The Seal of Orichalcos'. "How did this get here?", she asked aloud. "It's yours. It shows you are one of us now", Mai said, adding "As does that" as she pointed to the stone in Deirdra's hand. Deirdra put the stone and card in her pocket and tried to put last night's experience out of her mind as she followed Mai from the room. She didn't want to think about the things she'd seen. At least not now. "You want a chance to shower before breakfast? There's still time", Mai asked, stopping outside a door. "Okay. Sure", Deirdra replied. She wouldn't mind spending a few minutes under a spray of warm water after the motorcycle ride and a night lying on the dirty floor."You can use mine. Just clean up when you're done", Mai said. She opened the door and they went inside. The decidely feminine decor led Deirdra to assume that this must be Mai's living quarters. She was soon directed to the bathroom and shown where the towels and toiletries were kept. Mai went to leave but, pausing at the door first, said "We may as well be friends here. We're the only gals in the place you know.." "Sure", Deirdra said, by way of agreement. Mai then left, shutting the door behind her.

After the short but enjoyable (and much-needed) shower, Deirdra redressed in her own clothes (Mai's bustiers and short-shorts weren't exactly her style), hung up her wet towel to dry, and wiped out the tub. Leaving the room, she realised that she had failed to ask Mai where the group was meeting for breakfast. She could only hope that she would bump into someone who knew, as she doubted the other girl was coming back for her. She made her way down the hall, passed the store room, and came to a stop at the conference room. She peeked inside to see if anyone was there but the room was dark. Then she heard voices and approaching footsteps. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood rounded the corner. Two more people she had dueled against in the tournament. Though, unlike Mai, she couldn't say she liked them very much. And she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Right now the dweebish duo were engaged in an argument and they walked right past without noticing her. Mai rounded the corner next, and Deirdra asked her "Who else works for Dartz? I'm expecting to see Yugi and Joey any minute". Mai grimaced at the mention of Joey. That struck Deirdra as odd. She thought Mai liked Joey, even cared about him. But look what had happened with her and Alister. They were barely on speaking terms now. Perhaps Mai and Joey had had a falling out as well. Speak of the devil..."Move it, Nimrods", a voice behind them said. Deirdra turned in time to see Alister shove Mai aside and slip between Rex and Weevil to take the lead. Rex and Weevil **DID** notice that. "Who you calling a Nimrod, Carrottop?", Rex squawked. Alister chose to ignore the insult, smirking as they fumed.

The group took an elevator to the 4th floor, where the cafeteria was located. Well, actually they took three elevators, as Rex and Weevil didn't want to ride with Deirdra or Alister, Mai didn't want to ride with Alister or Rex and Weevil, and Alister didn't want to ride with anyone. _How petty is this?_, Deirdra thought to herself, riding down with Mai. When they walked into the cafeteria, she saw that Raphael and the spiky-haired boy, who must be the notorious Valon, were already there. And sure enough, a towering stack of powdered doughnuts was on Valon's plate. Dartz was no where to be seen. She got the distinct impression that he was the kind of person who preferred to take his meals in the comfort and privacy of his own quarters. She would later learn that her assumption was correct.

She surveyed the food that was spread over a long table next to one wall. It was akin to the 'continental breakfast' served at many cheap motels -coffee, doughnuts, cold cereal, and some bruised, overripe fruit. However, she was hungry and wasn't about to turn it down. She grabbed up a pint of milk, a mini box of Frosted Flakes, and a squishy banana and picked a seat. Mai joined her, while Alister slid into the seat next to Valon and opposite Raphael. Rex and Weevil occupied a third table, where they chattered endlessly about their new cards and debated whose deck was strongest while their cereal got soggy. Deirdra was surprised to see that this time it was Valon, rather than Raphael, who was watching her every move. He grinned and winked when he saw that she had noticed. She immediately looked away. The next time she ventured to glance in his direction, he was elbowing Alister, who muttered something but never looked up from his coffee. Raphael, seated across from the pair, seemed absorbed in his own thoughts. Something was weighing heavy on his mind. Deirdra could tell. Meanwhile, Alister was scooting away from Valon, who was now covered in powdered sugar. He had it all around his mouth, on the tip of his nose, and down the front of his shirt. Catching Deirdra's eye again, he grinned devilishly. Deirdra couldn't help but grin back this time. He _was_ kinda cute. Mai watched their silent interchange with amusement. "He's an insufferable flirt, that one is", she said. "I've noticed", Deirdra replied.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast, Raphael outfitted Deirdra with three further accoutrements necessary to a DOOM duelist: a chaos duel disk, a Paradius company credit card, and the keys to a brand new motorcycle that was parked in the basement. He also showed her where her _real_ quarters were located. She was relieved to know that she wouldn't be spending another night in the store room. Mai, however, seemed more excited by the credit card and suggested that Deirdra go shopping. "You _really_ need to update your look. It's a bit...pedestrian", she said, carefully choosing the last word. "Really?", Deirdra asked. She had never thought much about her clothes before but, looking down at her plain blouse, dowdy skirt, and Reagan-era jacket, she realised Mai was right. There was no excuse for looking so matronly at 18. She needed to shake things up a bit. So to the store she went, and with Mai's help, selected several new outfits. Emerging from the fitting room in a purple graphic tee, a boxy black jacket with heavy duty zippers and detachable sleeves, and black skinny jeans, she asked "How do I look?" "Super. As soon as you lose the schoolgirl haircut", Mai answered. They hit up the salon next, where the stylists worked their magic to transform Deirdra's boring mid-length into a modern and uber-cool shag. Mai, ever the beauty maven, made a point of suggesting that they colour her hair as well. They did and it turned out beautifully -a dark chocolate brown. Mai looked on approvingly as Deirdra struck a model's pose outside the salon later. "You look fabulous", she said, adding "I'm sure Alister would agree". Deirdra stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Don't look so surprised. I heard you two used to be involved".

"The key words being_ used to be_."

"What happened?"

"What happened with you and Joey?"

"None of your business."

"Well, what happened with Alister and me is really none of **_your_** business."

"Okay. Fair enough."

Mai couldn't argue with that. "So what do you say to getting a latte or something?", she asked, changing the subject. "That's fine by me", Deirdra replied, but she continued to think about Alister and her failed relationship. Maybe if she had been honest with him in the beginning, he would have stayed. But in her heart she knew that had she been honest with him, he wouldn't have gave her a chance. He had far too much hatred for the family of the man who had taken his brother away. A family that included her.


	8. Chapter 8

(NOTE TO REVIEWER(S): IF YOU NOTICE THAT THE DUELS DON'T TAKE PLACE IN THE RIGHT ORDER OR THAT THE 'WRONG' PERSON WINS, IT'S BECAUSE I HAD TO MAKE SOME ADJUSTMENTS TO THE ORIGINAL ANIME TO FIT IN MY OC'S STORY)

By the time she returned to Paradius, Deirdra was desperately in need of some alone time. Mai had blindsided her, unwittingly opening up old wounds. The breakup with Alister had been painful on both ends and it wasn't something she was eager to discuss with anyone, least of all Mai. She knew the other girl meant well, but she still didn't totally trust her. To be honest, she didn't totally trust anyone here. Dartz was affable enough, but who knew what evil motives might be lurking behind his smile. The same could be said for Valon. Raphael, for his part, seemed a shady character, and Rex and Weevil's track records spoke for themselves. They had no qualms about selling their friends down the river when it suited them and had done so on numerous occasions. And Deirdra wasn't even their friend. And as for Alister? He probably wanted to nail her to the wall almost as much as he did Seto Kaiba. No, she didn't trust any of them, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to be questioned or ordered around by any of them for the rest of today.

She decided this would be the perfect time to start building her new deck. No one was likely to bother her while she did that, and she needed to get a move on it anyway. She had already been informed by Raphael that she would be accompanying him to his duel with Yugi the next day to get a firsthand look at how the Orichalcos card worked. Plus, she'd heard through the grapevine that Dartz had a target in mind for her, though he had yet to reveal who it was.

After receiving directions from Valon, she reached the room where Dartz had compiled copies of every existing duel monsters card in the world, from the very first ones to the recently released. Her mouth fell open. There were thousands of cards. They filled display cases and lined the walls. It was an avid duelist's dream come true. Deirdra knew that it would take quite a while to build a solid deck with so many cards to choose from, but she didn't mind. It would be a pleasant distraction from her worries. So she plunged right in and got to work noting down cards she liked, trying out different combinations, developing themes, and making lists. Finally, she sat down and started selecting, discarding, and re-selecting cards, gradually weeding down her enormous pile to about 90 cards, give or take a few. When she had finished that, she made her final choices, using equal parts creativity and strategy, choosing both old favourites and unfamiliar cards. By the time she had reached the 40 card cut-off point, she felt satisfied that she had created a winning deck-literally.

Now came the arduous task of putting the rejects back in their proper places. She groaned inwardly. She could leave the cards as they were, but she didn't want to catch any heat from Dartz over it. As she slid off the stool, someone set a Dr. Pepper in front of her. She turned. There stood Alister. "I thought you could use a pick-me-up. You've been here for over 3 hours", he said nonchalantly. She noticed that he was avoiding having eye contact with her. "Someone's counting?", she asked. He smiled ever so slightly and said "Nothing escapes Dartz's notice. Stick around long enough and you'll find that out". Deirdra wasn't sure what to say, so instead she started gathering up the displaced cards. "Leave them", Alister said.

"Dartz won't care?"

"The only thing he cares about is you winning your upcoming duel."

"But-"

"Besides, we have _other_ people to do that kind of stuff. Clean-up, I mean."

"How about that."

He gave her a funny look, then turned to leave. He stopped for a moment in the doorway though, and she sensed that he wanted to say something else. But he must have decided against it because he went off without another word. Deirdra smacked her forehead and let a bad word slip. She'd said the wrong thing. She hadn't meant to be sarcastic. Alister was just so darn confusing and she was wasn't sure how to act around him or WHAT to say. She got a lump in her throat whenever she saw him.


	9. Chapter 9

Deirdra awoke the next morning to Raphael banging on her door. "Get dressed. We have a date with the Pharaoh", he said when she opened it. She obeyed immediately. She could tell by his tone that he didn't like to be kept waiting. They then took an elevator to the roof, where Alister had a helicoptor ready to go. Raphael slid open the door and climbed in, followed by Deirdra, who shut and latched it behind them. She was surprised to see that Raphael had chose to sit in the back, leaving the seat next to Alister, who was pilot, unoccupied. Whether this was a calculated move on his part or he simply wished to be alone, she couldn't tell. But since she didn't envision him playing matchmaker, she assumed the latter to be the case. She slipped into the vacant seat and fastened her seatbelt as the helicoptor lifted off. Once they were safely outside the city, away from any tall buildings, Alister put it on auto pilot and leaned back, propping his feet on the dashboard. Catching a glimpse of Deirdra's incredulous expression before he closed his eyes, he said "Try having a room next to Valon. You'd need a nap too". "We're a thousand feet above Earth, in a moving vehicle, and you're going to _sleep_?", Deirdra hissed. Alister shrugged and said nothing. Deirdra looked to see if Raphael was going to do anything about it, but all he said was "Relax". She heaved an exasperated sigh and turned to stare out the window. Before long, she too was sound asleep.

She woke with a start when the helicoptor touched down. Raphael wasted no time in opening the door and jumping out. He didn't seem the least bit nervous about this duel. In fact, he radiated confidence and a sort of quiet determination. Deirdra wondered how he did it. She had only dueled Yugi once, at Duelist Kingdom, and the outcome had been a devasting loss on her side. Yugi had been able to anticipate her every move and even more amasingly, had been able to block her attacks, negate her spells, and avoid her traps with energy and life points to spare. Needless to say, she was glad she wasn't the one facing him today. She wished Raphael luck. He would need it, even if he didn't think he would. "Are you ever going to move? Raph's going to have a fit", Alister said, looking at her with annoyance. She hadn't realised that she'd zoned out. She started to exit the helicoptor but, looking back at Alister, who was still strapped in his seat, asked "You're not coming?" "I have better things to do than play cheerleader. Now shut the door. You're letting the air conditioning out", he answered. She shut it alright. She SLAMMED it, cursing him under her breath, as she stomped off after Raphael.

"Where are we?", she asked him, a few moments later. "The Mojave Desert. Near Death Valley", he replied, without looking back. It was easy enough to believe. They were surrounded by nothing but dry, crusty ground, sand, and a blazing sun in the cloudless sky above. The helicoptor was already out of sight. They trekked for about a quarter of a mile before Raphael came to a stop. There before them was a canyon, over which hung a suspension bridge. At the opposite end of it was Yugi, astride a white horse. He dismounted and walked across the bridge to meet them. His gaze met Raphael's. "My associates are satisfied with stealing your friends' souls. I'm not", Raphael said. "I have kept my end of the bargain. Now you must keep yours by releasing the professor", Yugi said, ignoring his previous remark. "He's already been freed. But as you came all this way, you might as well stay a while", Raphael replied. Deirdra was lost. What were they talking about? Who was the professor? She then let out a small cry as Raphael whipped two axes out from under his trench coat and threw them. They passed Yugi narrowly on either side, and hit the posts of the bridge, cutting the ropes. The bridge fell, preventing Yugi from retreating had he wished to do so. "Time to surrender your soul, Pharaoh", Raphael said. Deirdra gulped. What would happen now?


	10. Chapter 10

Raphael and Yugi faced off. "I need to capture the soul of the Pharaoh himself, in order to save the world", Raphael said, fixing Yugi with his harsh raised an eyebrow. "Save the world? Can't you see that what you're doing is going to destroy the world?", he countered. "You're the one who can't see. This world is a dark and lonely place to live, poisoned by mankind. I'm trying to fix what's been ruined by people like you. And I'll do it by locking your spirit away forever. Now let's duel", Raphael replied.

"Fine. You have given me no choice. But in the end, righteousness WILL prevail."

"That's what I'm counting on."

Deirdra watched from the sidelines as Yugi and Raphael activated their duel disks and prepared to duel. She wasn't sure who to root for. She was on Dartz's team and therefore owed her loyalty to him and consequently, to Raphael, but she was fearful of what would happen if Yugi lost. Could Raphael really take his soul?

The duel was now officially under way and Raphael was first to draw. He played a magic card, Guardian Treasure, allowing him to draw two new cards and discard the five in his hand. It additionally allowed him to draw two more cards every round. He then summoned a monster in defense mode, placed a card face down on the field, and ended his turn. Yugi drew Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and used Polymerization to fuse it with Berfomet, creating a new monster. He ordered it to attack Raphael's monster, but the attack failed. Yugi's life points went down to 3900 as Raphael laughed. Raphael drew two cards and played Gravity Axe, allowing him to summon his Guardian Grarl. He next equipped his monster with Gravity Axe, and thereby increased its attack points. Guardian Grarl attacked and destroyed Yugi's monster and reduced his life points to 3000. Though one of his monsters from the fusion returned to the field. _Things aren't looking too good for Yugi. He needs to step up his game_, Deirdra thought to herself. Raphael must have been thinking the same thing, because he said "I've got a deck full of Guardian monsters, each more powerful than the next. You'll need more than your puny Berfomet to beat me". Yugi was silent. Raphael spoke again. "You could never understand the connection I have with my cards", he said sofly.

"You are mistaken. I also share a bond with my deck, trusting and respecting every one of my cards."

"See these cards?", Raphael asked, holding up two for Yugi to see. "I've played them hundreds of times. Even though they're falling apart, I'll never replace them. Want to know why?"

Yugi nodded.

"I've sworn to protect them the way they've protected me. 12 years ago, these monsters saved my life. When I was a kid, I was fooled into thinking that the world was a happy place. Then I discovered the truth -nothing's fair and no one gets what they deserve."

"That's sad."

"Life is sad and the sooner you realise that, the better off you'll be. I used to have everything a kid could ever want until one day..."

Yugi and Deirdra watched as Raphael closed his eyes briefly, trying to shut out some of the pain that was written on his face. Deirdra felt guilty for having thought that he was just Dartz's brainless yes-man. He was obviously haunted by his past and his pain as much as Alister was.

Raphael continued."When I was a kid, my family and I were on a cruise. On the night of my birthday, during dinner, my brother and sister gave me a special present. A Guardian Eatos card. My sister told me they had went to 18 stores before they found it, then she told me not to forget my birthday wish. But I told her I already had everything I needed -a loving family. Suddenly the ship lurched to one side. The dishes slipped off the table, crashing on the floor. I ran out on the deck to see what was happening. My brother and sister followed, thinking I was playing a game. Little did we know, the ship was headed right for a tidal wave. It hit with such force that the three of us were knocked overboard. That was the last time I saw my siblings -unless you count seeing them picked up by a rescue boat. I was forgotten and left for dead. I was washed up on the shore of an island with nothing but the clothes on my back and my Duel Monsters cards. I knew at that point that I had two choices -sit around and feel sorry for myself or toughen up and move on. I chose the latter. I knew that if I were to survive, there was no time for weakness. I learned at a young age that the world was cold and lonely. I lost my childhood. But I gained an undying trust for the only family I had -my three guardian cards. Those cards kept me strong and sane and I owed it to them to save them. Guardian Grarl, Guardian Eatos, and Guardian Kay'est saw me through the hardest years of my life, and they continue to protect me."

Yugi's face showed compassion but his voice was stern as he spoke."If you truly respect your cards, why do you use them for evil?"

"What you think of is evil, I look at as saving the planet from falling apart at the hands of people like you and your little friends. It's my destiny. When I was on that island, I oftened wondered 'why me?' After three long years, I got my answer. One day I saw another island rising from the ocean with a large city on it. I paddled towards it on a raft, but before I got there, it sunk beneath the waves. I was then washed off my raft and, descending into the depths, I saw that the city was beneath me. I heard someone say 'Remember my voice. We'll soon meet again'. I passed in to a state of unconciousness and later woke to find myself on my raft with a ship coming to my rescue. My teenage self made the cover of newspapers and magazines worldwide. The so-called 'miracle boy' had rejoined civilisation. But the world I came back to was anything but civilised. That island may have been lonely, but at least it was a peaceful place to live. Unlike in the 'civilised' world, there was no one on that island who could walk out on me -like my family. But I have a new family now."

Deirdra wondered if by 'family' he meant Dartz and his fellow teammates or his treasured cards. She was reminded of something Alister had once told her. The time he had showed her the charred remains of his brother's action figure, he had said that it was his only family now.

"I don't see how you can blame all of mankind for what happened to you", Yugi said to Raphael.

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "People are evil. But it wasn't always that way. Once the world was perfect. Years after I rejoined civilisation, I once agin saw the mysterious island city rising from the ocean. The same voice that had spoken to me before asked me if I was ready to leave my old life behind. I was and said so. A pathway to the island appeared and i walked across. There I met my master, who told me of how together we would rebuild paradise. "

"I don't know what lies you were told, but no good can come from this plan."

"Too bad you won't be around to see how my plan turns out."

Yugi didn't respond. Instead, he drew two cards a played one. It was a magic card, Five Star Twilight, which allowed him to summon five new monsters since he had a five-star monster on the field. The five monsters that appeared, the Kuriboh brothers, did not intimidate Raphael one bit. He laughed and said mockingly "My cat's coughed up scarier objects than those". Deirdra agreed, secretly of course, that they were pretty pathetic, especially compared to Raphael's Guardian Grarl. But Yugi warned that looks could be deceiving, as he commanded his monsters to combine. Together they formed Kuribabylon, a creature with 1500 attack points. Yugi next played Pump Up to make Kuribabylon even stronger. Raphael still looked unphased, even as Kuribabylon moved to attack his guardian. He simply activated a special magic card from his graveyard, repeling the attack. Then he drew more cards, set two face down, and played another magic card, Purity of the Cemetary. It would inflict 100 points of damage for each monster in Yugi's graveyard every turn and would stay in play for the duration of the duel as long as there were no monsters in Raphael's graveyard. Raphael smiled cruely at Yugi. "Just so you know, I have no intention of playing the Seal of Orichalcos, but your fate is still sealed. You'll lose your soul by your own doing", he said and ordered Guardian Grarl to attack the Kuribohs. But Yugi warded off the attack by activating his monsters' special defense. Then he drew and played Pot of Greed, allowing him to draw two more cards. He smiled. He now had in his hand what he needed to take a bite out of Raphael's life points. Or so he thought. He sacrificed the Kuribohs in order to summon Dark Magician Girl and his legendary dragon, the Eye of Timaeus. Next he fused them together to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. His dragon was weaker than Raphael's guardian, but he discarded one card from his hand in order to destroy the other monster. The dragon prepared to attack but, at the last minute, Raphael activated one of his face down cards, Self Tribute, sacrificing 1000 life points to save his monster. Yugi and Deirdra were both shocked. "You really meant it when you said you would do anything to protect your monsters", Yugi observed.

"Unlike you, I actually care about my cards. You discard yours as soon as a better one comes along."

"I value all my cards."

Raphael scoffed. "You're as disrespectful as everyone else. Everyone in the world has darkness in their hearts, but you're too afraid to admit it. Deep down, you're evil. Ten thousand years ago, people lived in paradise, but then the ancient stone showed up -the Stone of Orichalcos." Raphael touched the stone on his necklace and Deirdra absent-mindedly grasped the one in her pocket. Raphael continued. "The stone unlocked the darkness that was buried in the hearts of mankind. Only a few were pure. A battle broke out between good and evil and, in the end, the evil side won."

"Whoever told you that lied. The only evil is in the stone around your neck", Yugi said.

"The stone only shows us the truth."

"You're wrong."

"Need I remind you, your memories were erased. So how do you know you were'nt an evil Pharaoh?"

"It can't be. It's true that I remember very little about my days as Pharaoh, but I do know that I once saved mankind."

"The people you saved were evil, therefore you're evil too. Five thousand years before you ruled, the Orichalcos stone appeared, dividing the world into two sides: the pure of heart, and those ruled by darkness. The two sides faced off in the most devasting battle the world had ever seen. The battle between the two sides continues. You and I are here to continue the fight, and I'll make sure my side wins. We have two things you don't -the power of the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan. We can capture the souls of men and offer them to the all-powerful beast. Then the world will return to the way it was -a peaceful place with a worthy leader."

"You've been brainwashed."

"Look around you. If things go on as they are, soon the entire planet will be as desolate as this desert. You _did_ come back after five thousand years to save the world -by surrendering your soul!"

"I'm growing tired of hearing about your evil plan."

"It isn't my plan. I'm just carrying out the wishes of my master, who told me all about your history as the king of Egypt, ruling as an evil dictator who used the power of the Shadow Realm to control your subjects."

"Your master lied. I was a worthy ruler and the one who locked the dark magic away."

"Your heart is dark, and I'm about to prove it."

Raphael drew two cards, set one face down, and activated Exchange, which allowed them each to trade one card from their hands. The walked up to each other, each giving the other a card. Raphael laughed as he walked back to his side of the field. Yugi looked in shock at the card he had been given. It was the Seal of Orichalcos!


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi continued to stare at the card in disbelief. He didn't understand why Raphael had given it to him. But Deirdra did. She remembered Raphael saying that Yugi would lose his soul by his own doing. So to give Yugi the card, he must be expecting him to activate the seal. Her mouth fell open as the horror of what was about to unfold fully hit her. Raphael would turn Yugi into his own worst enemy.

"You don't have to use the card if you don't want to, but I have a feeling you will", Raphael said, confirming what she thought.

It was Yugi's turn now. He lost 500 life points for the five monsters in his graveyard, due to Raphael's magic card. His total life points were now 2200. But he was still confidant that he could win without playing the Seal of Orichalcos. He again ordered Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight to attack Guardian Grarl. Raphael activated his face down magic card, Crystal Seal, sealing the dragon in a crystal prison. "There's one card in your hand that will free your dragon. Are you man enough to use it?", he asked. Yugi placed a card face down and said nothing but "I end my turn". Raphael then played Rod of Silence, raising his Backup Gardna's strength by 500 points and allowing him to summon Guardian Kay'est. Next he used Guardian Grarl to attack Yugi's defense monster, Big Shield Gardna. After destroying it, he attacked Yugi's life points directly. Yugi fell to his knees. "This duel is done. You'll lose on your next turn -unless you play the seal", Raphael said. He smiled knowingly. He was sure Yugi growled and drew a card. He lost 600 additonal life points due to Raphael's magic card. That, coupled with the previous attacks, brought his total life points to 600. Deirdra didn't see how he could win now. But Yugi struggled to his feet, saying "If I lose now, two worlds will be destroyed. I won't let that happen!" He played Card of Sanctity, causing them both to draw until they each had six cards in their hands. Raphael and Deirdra could tell from Yugi's expression that he knew that he only had one card in his hand that could help. For the first time since the duel had began, Raphael looked over at Deirdra. "Get back", he commanded. She obeyed. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!", Yugi shouted moments later, holding the card aloft. The same blinding greenlight that Deirdra had seen in the store room appeared, only this time it was accompanied by a seal that formed around Yugi's feet and grew bigger until it was under Raphael as well. Another smaller seal appeared on Yugi's forehead and a red light flashed in his eyes. He didn't look like the same person. He looked cruel, ruthless, possessed. "Now the Seal of Orichalcos will reveal your true nature, Pharaoh. So, are you good or evil?", Raphael taunted him. Before Yugi could answer, the crystal that encapsulated Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight exploded, freeing the monster at last. But to Yugi's astonishment, Timaeus disappeared, leaving Dark Magician Girl alone on the field. "What have you done to my dragon?", Yugi demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Raphael. "It's nothing of my doing. Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix", Raphael replied coolly, adding "but your dark side has been set free." Yugi glared at him. "You were a fool to give me this card. Now when you lose, your soul will be lost for all eternity", he said. He then played a magic card called Hand Control. It allowed him to use a card in Raphael's hand if he could guess the name of it. Since he knew Raphael held the card he had received in the exchange, Yugi chose that. The card, Necromancy, let him resurrect four monsters from his graveyard. Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Kuribabylon all appeared on the field, and they all gained bonus attack points from the power of the Orichalcos. Yugi sacrificed Berfomet and Gazelle to summon Dark Magician and ordered Kuribabylon to attack Guardian Grarl. Guardian Grarl was destroyed and Raphael's life points went down to 1500. Additionally, his magic card, Purity of the Cemetary, was destroyed since he then had a monster in his graveyard. Yugi next attacked with Dark Magician, but Raphael used a magic card to block the attack.

Out of the corner of her eye, Deirdra saw Joey, Tristan, and Duke appear at the edge of the cliff across the canyon. The three boys shouted at Yugi and waved their arms. Yugi turned to look but didn't answer their calls. Then he turned his attention back to Raphael.

"How does it feel to know that all this time you've been hiding your true self? You derive your power from darkness, and you always have", Raphael said.

Yugi smiled wryly. "Are you jealous because the seal is on my side of the field now and your soul is on the line? Maybe you should have thought twice before giving me the card", he said.

"Your soul is on the line as well. Don't forget that", Raphael answered, drawing two cards. He played Monster Reborn to bring back his Guardian Grarl.

"I've destroyed that monster once, and I'll do it again", Yugi said.

Raphael ignored him. He set a card face down and played the magic card Swords of Revealing Light to stop Yugi from attacking for three turns. Yugi wasn't deterred. He sacrificed Big Shield Gardna to summon Catapult Turtle, which could attack Raphael's life points directly. Raphael activated a trap card, Limit Tribute, to limit Yugi to sacrificing one monster per turn. Since Yugi had already made a scarifice, he had no choice but to end his turn. Raphael next drew and played Nightmare Binding, which took 800 points from Kuribabylon and added them to his life points and prevented Kuribabylon from being sacrificed.

"With the power of the Orichalcos behind me, I can't be stopped. You're finished!", Yugi said, drawing again. He sacrificed Dark Magician and used Catapult Turtle's special effect to inflict damage to Raphael equal to half of Dark Magician's attack points. Raphael was now down to 800 life points. And since Dark Magician was in Yugi's garveyard, Dark Magician Girl's attack points were raised. Yugi once again lauded the dark powers of the Orichalcos and predicted Raphael's demise. From across the canyon, Joey yelled "That doesn't sound like the Yugi I know. C'mon dude, snap out of it!", but Deirdra was the only one to hear him.

Raphael drew two cards, set one face down, and ended his turn. He looked as calm and collected as ever. Yugi drew next, saying "I only have to destroy one card and this duel is over...and I choose my Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl reluctantly climbed into the catapult and was launched toward Raphael. Raphael played Shrink, reducing her attack by half and thereby taking only 700 points of damage. He had saved himself for one more turn.

"You'll never escape the Seal of Orichalcos. Your Swords of Revealing Light has expired, so once I sacrifice one more monster, you're fate will be sealed!", Yugi said.

Raphael laughed once more. "I knew the seal would reveal the truth about you. You're wicked, greedy, and full of hate, just like everyone else. The power of the Orichalcos reveals all and, just as I expected, you're evil", he said. "Look at what you've done to your monsters. Once they were pure, but now they're evil shadow creatures."

Yugi looked from monster to monster and saw the angry expressions, red eyes, and glowing seals on each one's forehead. "You deceived me!", he shouted, shaking with rage.

"I didn't. You chose to play the Seal of Orichalcos, even at the cost of losing Timaeus. Your lust for power destroyed a valuable monster", Raphael said. He then drew and played Celestial Sword and Guardian Eatos. Eatos picked up the Celestial Sword, and Raphael activated its special effect, which was to remove monsters from Yugi's garveyard and absorb their collective power. Yugi looked sadly at his monsters as they all flew into the sword. He at last understood they grave error he had made by playing the Seal of Orichalcos. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Guardian Eatos attacked, destroying Yugi's last two monsters and the rest of his life points. The seal shrunk around him, trapping his soul. He fell senseless to the ground as Joey, Tristan, and Duke screamed his name. Raphael knelt by his body and retrieved the Seal of Orichalcos card from his duel disk. Out of nowhere, the helicoptor appeared. Raphael slung Yugi over his shoulders and said "Let's go" to Deirdra. She was too stunned to speak -or move. Raphael took her by the elbow and led her to the ladder that hung from the helicoptor hovering overhead. "Ladies first", he said gruffly.  



	12. Chapter 12

Deirdra would never quite understand how she had managed to climb the rope ladder and pull herself into the helicoptor that day. She was sick to her stomach and racked with guilt and conflicting feelings as she collapsed into the seat next to Alister. There was a lot of truth to the things Raphael had said. There _was_ a lot of evil in the world and a lot of unscrupulous people. But who was Dartz to play God? Was he so saintly himself to sit in judgement of others? Was Raphael? Was Alister? Was _she_? Surely not. And what about the Orichalcos stones? Did they reveal the evil inside a person or were they the evil? How could she be sure and how could she fully support Dartz's cause when she didn't believe in it? Or did she? Everything was so messed up. Why had she ever allowed herself to be put in this position?

All these questions and more weighed heavily on her mind and persisted well past the time the trio returned to Paradius. In fact, she was so deep in thought that she missed hearing Alister ask if she was okay and seeing the brief hint of concern in his eyes. She did, however, take his advice later when he suggested that she skip the meeting with Dartz and go lay down. She hardly felt up to answering any questions Dartz might have or suffering through another of Raphael's speeches. Reaching her 'apartment', she went straight into the bathroom and flicked the light switch on. Her reflection in the mirror showed glazed eyes and sallow skin. She apparently looked as bad as she felt, despite yesterday's makeover. Sighing, she splashed some water on her face, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed.

Alister slipped out the conference room, shutting the door softly behind him. He was quiet as a mouse as he walked down the hall, save for the light tap of his boots on the floor tiles and the swish of his long coat. Dartz was pissed and Alister was glad he wasn't the reason why this time, though he felt vaguely sorry for Raph. Raphael had somehow managed to bungle his seemingly foolproof plan by capturing Yugi's soul instead of the Pharaoh's. Needless to say, Dartz was not very pleased by that. He had been angry enough when a draw had been the result of Alister's duel with Kaiba. He was 10x as angry now. Yes, Raphael was going to get it, and Alister wasn't going to hang around for that. "What?", he asked himself, suddenly becoming aware that he had stopped outside Deirdra's door and that his hand was poised to knock. How had he ended up here? His room was on the other side of the building. He must have been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he went the wrong way. Kind of like Deirdra. What was up with her anyway?, he wondered. She had almost looked ill back on the helicoptor, like she might pass out or something. Was a duel that hard to stomach? Again, he cursed Dartz for having him bring her here -for putting her in danger. Then again, she was tougher than she looked. She was a Kaiba. Gozaburo Kaiba's niece. The name echoed in Alister's mind and his hatred grew. He knew he was stupid for letting himself feel something for Deirdra again. He had to stop. He turned away from the door and quickly made off in the opposite direction.


	13. Chapter 13

(I HAVE FINALLY GOT AROUND TO GIVING THIS STORY A DECENT TITLE! AND MYSELF A DECENT USERNAME. LOL. EMISSARY OF THE OASIS IS MY FAV CARD, IN CASE YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I CHOSE THAT.)

When Deirdra woke a few hours later she still had a throbbing head and a churning stomach. She was slowly realising that a guilty conscience was probably not the only cause of her maladies. She had had nothing to eat or drink all day. Raphael had been so impatient to get on with the duel that morning, that they had skipped breakfast. She remembered wishing in vain that he would push '4' instead of 'roof' when they had boarded the elevator. No such luck. She groaned now, rolling over in bed. She had a strong, sudden urge to retch, even though it was unlikely that there was anything to come up. Holding her stomach, she forced herself to stand and reached for her jeans and t-shirt, lying in a crumpled heap on a nearby chair. She focused on her breathing as she slowly changed out of the pjs into the other clothes. She was much too dizzy to hassle with shoelaces, so she forgoed her sneakers and ventured out from the room in her socked feet. As she waited for the elevator to come up, she wondered what, if any, food was in the cafeteria at this time of day. It was after lunch but before dinner. That was assuming the DOOM duelists kept regular hours and, from what she'd seen thus far, they did not. Reaching the cafeteria, she saw that she wasn't the only one hungry. Valon was rummaging through the refridgerator in back of the large room. His progress was somewhat hampered by the sling he wore on one arm. What had happened?, Deirdra wondered. He most certainly had not been wearing it on the last occasion she saw him. "Need a hand?", she asked good-naturedly, quickly adding "No pun intended." Valon wheeled around, obviously surprised by the interruption. "Oi! I got a hand. It just ain't working too good for me right now. Well, actually it's more me arm", he said. He looked at her with curiosity. She wondered why. She wasn't weird-looking or incredibly attractive. Yet he was closely watching her as he had done yesterday. She suddenly felt self-concious and averted her gaze from his face. "You should shut that. You're letting the cold air out", she said lamely, noticing that the refridgerator door was wide open. Her face burned and she felt even more self-concious as she realised that she had almost repeated word-for-word what Alister had said to her earlier. Of course, Valon didn't know about that. He reached inside, pulled out a pita sandwich wrapped in cellophane and a bottle of juice, and shut the refridgerator. Deirdra noticed a letter 'R' marked on the cellophane wrapper of the sandwich. "Raphael's", Valon said, by way of explanation. "Don't tell 'im you saw me", he added, looking at her more intently than ever. "I won't", she promised. "So what's in there? Anything unclaimed? I'm starving." Valon grinned. "Depends on what you call unclaimed", he said.

"Meaning?"

"In my book, if it ain't got a mark on it, it's fair game."

"_That_ has a mark on it."

She pointed at the sandwich.

"I'm a sucker for pita bread."

"Ohhh...how convienient."

He looked sheepish.

Deirdra opened the refridgerator and peered inside. There were several bottles of vitamin water, yogurt cups, pre-prepared salads, and some boxes of take-out food, all with Mai's name on them. Additionally, there were some soggy sandwiches belonging to Raphael (Valon had nabbed the last pita), and a half-full bottle of bourbon. "Whose is _that_?", Deirdra asked.

"Dartz's. I nicked it from his office when he wasn't 'round."

"You sure don't mind stealing, do you?"

"Borrowing without permission."

"Same thing."

Valon pursed his lips and pretended to be annoyed.

"Aren't you worried he'll find it?", Deirdra asked.

"Nah. He never comes 'round here."

"What does he do when he's not giving orders, interrogations, or history lessons?"

"Don know. Does it matter?"

"I don't guess so. I'm just curious, as I'm new here."

"He mostly just leaves us to our own devices."

Valon was grinning again and the way he had said 'our own devices' eluded to some nefarious behaviour. Deirdra decided to change the subject -back to food. "So what am I going to eat? I don't see anything unclaimed, and I'm not one to take something that doesn't belong to me", she said. "You sure? Those other sandwiches aren't terrible and Raph will just think I ate them", Valon said. He held two out for her. She hesitated a moment, then took them from his hand. "Don't tell 'im you saw me", she said in an exaggerated Australian accent, immitating Valon. He made the 'ok' sign, grinning again. As Deirdra turned to leave, he called "Oi!" and pitched one of Mai's vitamin waters at her. She caught it with her free hand, making a mental note to go buy groceries the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

Deirdra was halfway down the hall when she heard the pattering of footsteps coming from the cafeteria. In a moment Valon was beside her. "Hey, you wanna hang out in my room for a while?", he asked between bites of peach yogurt. The pita sandwich was nowhere to be seen, but there was a telltale smear of mayo on his cheek, suggesting that it now resided in his stomach. Deirdra eyed him suspiciously. When she didn't answer, Valon realised that he needed to explain. "I thought you might be bored and I've got some movies and music and stuff", he said, adding "Plus, I wouldn't mind some company and Raph's busy, Mai's mad at me, I can't find Alister, and the two twerps are on an assignment." "So basically I'm your last resort. How flattering", Deirdra said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Valon put on a hangdog look and pretended to be hurt. She stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes. He was good at pulling faces. "You're not going to be mad at me too now, are you?", he asked, frowning. "Nooo", she answered slowly. He looked relieved.

"So you'll come with me?"

"Should I?"

"Ah, c'mon."

She let him sweat it a few minutes, then gave in. She might as well. There certainly wasn't anything to do in _her_ room.

When Deirdra walked inside Valon's room, it was like crossing the threshhold into another world. Well, okay, maybe not another _world_, but it _was_ quite a contrast to her spartan, under-furnished room and Mai's chic but girly one, as well as to the rest of the building. Valon's quarters looked like the typical frat boy pad, complete with a massive stereo system, Batman sheets on the bed, Playboy mags, and smelly gym socks on the floor. He also had stacks of CDs and DVDs, a couple crates of record albums, and every video game under the sun, from Mario Party 4 to Guitar Hero. A 32" flat screen TV and some game consoles were nearby. "Make yourself at home", Valon said brightly. Deirdra sat down on the bed, as there were no chairs, while he dug around underneath it. He came up holding a bag of Cheetos and a couple cans of rootbeer. "You _do_ have your own food!", Deirdra exclaimed. "Yeah. I've been saving it up for a rainy day -or an opponent", Valon said, grinning as he handed her a game controller. Two hours later they were munching on the last of the Cheetos and playing Halo 3 on the Playstation when there was a knock at the door. Neither of them had a chance to answer before the door opened. "Oi! Alister! Where have you been hiding?", Valon asked, seeing who had come in. Alister gaped as he took in the scene, then turned and ran. Deirdra went after him. She could only imagine what it must have looked like -her and Valon sprawled on the bed together. "It's not what you think. Alister, wait!", she shouted, running after him. But he didn't wait. "I have nothing to say to you", he snapped. He went into an office and shut the door, locking it.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's the matter with **HIM**?", Valon asked when Deirdra returned. He didn't understand what had just happened, but she was't about to explain it to him. She got the impression that he was unaware of her history with Alister, and she hoped to keep it that way. Unfortunately, she also got the impression that he was more perceptive than he looked, so she knew that she'd have to appear unconcerned about Alister. "Don't know. He's just being an ass, I guess", she said in reply to Valon's question. "Figures. He usually is -especially to me. Think he's jealous or something. You know, 'cause I'm more attractive", Valon said. He winked at her. She also got the impression that he was just a little bit stuck on himself. Not that he wasn't attractive.

She ended up staying for two more levels of Halo 3 and Valon ordered a pizza, which they devoured in no time, along with some fruit punch he had had hidden under the bathroom sink. She had intended to leave after that, but he insisted on a karaoke contest. She reluctantly agreed to it. Valon was ecstatic, and he was polite enough not to laugh as she butchered the songs. His own performances were off-key but highly commical. Deirdra was unable to contain her laughter when, at the end of a KISS song, he stuck out his tongue, which was bright red from the fruit punch. By the time they parted ways, they were both in a jovial mood.

But the fun didn't last for Deirdra. At half past 2 a.m. she was still unable to get to sleep. Thinking some fresh air might do her some good, she dressed and took the elevator to the roof. On the side of the roof opposite her, a dark figure was silhouetted against the dimly lit night sky. "Alister?", she blurted, recognising the figure. He whipped around. He was holding his brother's mangled toy. "Don't tell me you're following me," he said accusingly.

"Not at all. I couldn't sleep and I came up here for some air. I can leave if you want."

"Whatever."

"But since I'm here, I may as well apologise."

"For what?"

"For what you walked in on earlier. I know it looked bad."

"I never said that."

"But it wasn't what you thought."

"Whatever. Listen, if you wanna make out with Valon, go ahead. It's not like I care."

"Funny -your reaction didn't seem like that of someone who doesn't care."

"What do you want me to say? That it was a bit weird seeing my friend and my girlfriend together?"

They both clapped their hands other their mouths, realising what he had just said.

"Oh my God. Do you still have feelings for me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"Why? So you can worm your way back into my heart just to lie to me again? No thanks."

"I never lied to you."

"You didn't tell me you were related to Gozaburo Kaiba!"

"You didn't ask."

"You didn't say anything when I told you what he did to my brother!"

"Why should I have? I barely knew the man. Or his sons. We saw each other Christmases. That was it."

Alister fell silent. Deep down he knew she wasn't to blame. He just didn't know if he could get past her blood connection to Gozaburo. Or the overwhelming odds that he'd never see his little brother again. It had been years ago, but it felt like only yesterday that Alister had watched helplessly as the soldiers carried him off. The soldiers who had demolished his hometown with tanks and grenades bought with Kaiba money. The soldiers who had shot his friends and neighbours with weapons and ammunition furnished by Kaiba Corp. The image of the military commander shaking hands with Gozaburo Kaiba was burned in his brain. As was the image of his brother's smiling face and the sound of his strangled cry for help moments later, as he was taken away.

Alister was now getting that tight feeling in his throat that he got whenever he remembered the events of that fateful day. He inhaled sharply and turned back towards the edge of the roof, looking out at the scattered city lights. Deirdra didn't know what to say at that point. Words were not enough to quell his pain or properly express her feelings. So she took a chance and put her arms around him. To her surprise, he didn't tense up or pull away as she had expected he would -though he didn't return the embrace either. But he let her hold him. That was enough for her. They stood together, seemingly frozen in time. Alister never made a sound, but Deirdra felt several hot tears slide down her neck as the minutes stretched on. Finally, he extricated himself from her hold, saying he needed to get some rest. He boarded the elevator and pushed the 'down' button. Deirdra walked over with him but did not get on. "I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and..um..thank you", he said, his voice barely audible. The elevator doors closed and Deirdra was left with only more unanswered questions. Was all forgiven? Or was she being naive?


	16. Chapter 16

It was amasing how much things could change in one day. It would have been a stretch to say that Alister was being friendly, but there _was_ a marked difference in his demeanor the next morning. He was not as guarded or hostile as he had been and he was actually able to make eye contact with Deirdra. She knew it was difficult for him and she wasn't going to fool herself into believing they had resolved _all_ their issues, but she was pleased to see that he was softening a bit. Her mind was still slightly reeling from the fact that he had called her his girlfriend last night. Could it be possible that he still loved her? She'd give almost anything to know, but she was afraid to push him. She had learned from experience that demanding an answer of him only made her less likely to get one. She had no choice but to wait to see how things played out.

Meanwhile, Valon was lurking around the perimeter of the cafeteria, stealing a glance at them every now and then. He had been doing so for some time. Finally, when Alister went for a coffee refill, he sidled up to Deirdra. "Yes?", she asked, looking up at him. "Is Alister still being an ass?", he inquired. "No", she replied, adding "Why? What are you up to, Valon?" She narrowed her eyes at him, but her tone was playful. "I just wanted to be sure he wasn't going to go off on me after he acted so weird before. That Alister can be a real-", Valon responded, stopping mid-sentence when he heard an all too familiar voice close to his ear. "That Alister can be a real what?", Alister repeated, holding his coffee cup threateningly over his buddy's head. "C'mon. Finish the sentence. Don't mind me." Valon winced and said "-a real nice bloke." Alister scowled, lowered the cup, and went back to his seat. Valon, looking rather forlorn, scuffled off to another table to eat. He was disappointed, as he had hoped to bend Deirdra's ear about his troubles with Mai, and he didn't feel comfortable doing that with a pissed off Alister sitting nearby. He looked with annoyance at the redheaded biker, who glowered at him and mouthed a 'what are you looking at?' in return.

Suddenly, Raphael materialised in the doorway, a look of uncharacteristic urgency on his weathered face. He strode over to Alister and said in a low tone "Master Dartz wishes to see you". Alister didn't acknowledge the statement, but he did get up. Raphael then turned to Deirdra. "He also requests the pleasure of your presence" he said. Deirdra didn't like the way he spoke to her. It was like he knew something she didn't, which worried her. Why would Dartz want to see both her and Alister at the same time? She could think of only one reason. He must have seen them together on the roof the night before. Or someone else saw them and told him. Why he would care, she didn't know though. Last time she checked, it wasn't against the law to comfort someone. Maybe he just didn't like his 'employees' getting too close. Alister saw the worry written on her face and guessed what it was about. He layed a timid hand on her arm, saying "Don't sweat it. He doesn't concern himself with our personal affairs." Deirdra hoped he was right, for both their sakes. She was a fairly good judge of people and she could tell that Dartz wasn't someone she wanted to cross.

Alister led the way to their boss' office. Dartz was waiting for them out in the hall when they got there. He wore the same plastered-on smile as before, as he ushered Alister inside. But he held out his hand to stop Deirdra from advancing. "I will need you to wait here until we have finished our business, Miss Wallis", he said in that ever-gracious tone. Deirdra didn't have a chance to respond before the door shut in her face. Dartz had a way of seeming polite even when his actions were far from it.


	17. Chapter 17

Deirdra paced outside the door to Dartz's office as she waited for him to finish his conversation with Alister. She didn't have to wait long. Alister emerged from the room in a few minutes, looking none the worse for wear. "You can go in now", he said coolly, before stalking off down the hall. "What did Dartz want?", Deirdra called after him. "Meet me in the basement when you're done", was what he yelled back. He obviously had no intention of answering her question because he continued walking until he had rounded the corner and was out of sight. Deirdra pouted. Was it beyond his capabilities to be straight with her? Just then, Dartz stuck his head out the door. "Is there a problem?", he asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "I don't know. Is there?", Deirdra countered. "Not unless you want there to be", he answered, proving he could hold his own when it came to smart-aleck comebacks. She went inside and he shut and locked the door after her. "Sit", he commanded, indicating the rather shabby looking chair in front of his desk. She obliged him. He then claimed the larger, more comfortable looking chair behind the desk. "Drink?", he asked, lifting the glass stopper on a decanter of bourbon. "I'm 18", Deirdra replied crisply. He got the picture and said no more, but poured himself a glass. He took a long drink, leaned back in the chair, and folded his hands in his lap. He studied his new hire intently. He was making her squirm and he knew it, but he didn't care. He didn't want his employees getting too complacent. He liked to be sure that knew their place. Deirdra felt like she'd been sent to the principal's office. She was sure that Dartz was going to lay into her in a minute. Only he would do it with that soft smile and gentlemanliness that would make a person feel he had their best interest at heart, were he to suggest they off themself. Finally, he spoke. "So, shall we get to the business at hand?", he asked casually. "By all means", Deirdra replied. Dartz cleared his throat.

"Miss Wallis, I am sure you are aware that you have a certain obligation to fulfill."

"Maybe."

"Come now, surely you have guessed by now what it is I desire?"

"World domination, as far as I can tell."

"What I desire from _you_, Miss Wallis."

"A puppet on a string?"

"Hardly. You are a respected and valued member of my team, same as the others."

"Same as Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?"

Dartz laughed -a soft, cruel laugh, more filled with derision than mirth. Deirdra stifled a gasp. She was certain that the laugh was the one she had heard that night in the store room. Dartz had been there. But where? The thought of him watching her, getting off on her fear and confusion, made her skin crawl. Alister had said that nothing escaped Dartz's notice. _I guess not, if he's spying on us all_, she thought.

Dartz went on, unaware of the scene being replayed in her mind.

"I will admit that those two are not to my taste when it comes to colleagues. However, even _they_ have their uses."

"Hmm."

"But let us not stray from the purpose of our conversation."

"Which is?"

"To inform you that I have a task for you."

"This mysterious 'obligation' you speak of, no doubt."

"If you want to think of it that way."

"Hey, your word, not mine."

"I haven't the time to quibble over samantics."

"Okay. Then lay it on me."

"I have selected a suitable opponent for you to duel."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"You tell me."

"Who is it?'

Dartz rattled off a vaguely familiar name -Liam Flanaghan. To the best of Deirdra's recollection, said person was an Irish kid who had quickly achieved status as an expert duelist and who had just begun to attract the interest of the international dueling community. She was relieved to find that she knew her future adversary by reputation only. It would make taking his soul much easier. Though she secretly hoped it wouldn't come to that. She still wasn't totally sold on Dartz's plan. Dartz, for his part, figured as much but didn't care, as was sure her low self-esteem and need for recognition would outweigh any moral dilemmas she might have. After all, a lack of self-worth and a certain emptiness in their lives were the common factors between his employees and the things which motivated them. Those and a promise of better things to come from him. Never mind that he had no intention of making good on that promise. To him, they were just puppets; pawns in his little game. Soon, he would have no more use for them than yesterday's newspaper. But until then, he intended to exploit their strengths _and_ their weaknesses to the fullest extent.

He continued.

"You will duel Mr. Flanaghan this afternoon, and you will return to me his soul. Understood?"

"I guess. Remind me again why I'm doing this."

"You're doing it for the greater good of your fellow man and society, by and large. Quite a noble deed, if you ask me."

"Right-o. I take it you'll be providing the transportation?"

"But of course. Alister will fill you in on the details."

Just then, the phone on the desk beeped. Dartz made no move to answer it, but Deirdra sensed that he was tiring of this discussion and wished her gone. She rose from the chair and, sure enough, he did not protest. Though he did add, "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Miss Wallis. I trust you not to let me down." His expression was as mild as ever but his tone suggested there would be consequences were she to fail him. She said nothing and turned towards the door. It didn't seem the kind of statement that required a response.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time she left Dartz's office, Deirdra had forgotten that she was supposed to meet Alister in the basement. She had far too many other things on her mind. One of them being that laugh. That laugh soft but cruel she'd heard twice -once while trapped in the store room and again, coming from Dartz mere minutes ago. She was certain the two laughs were one and the same. She felt violated. What right had he to spy on her? And how had he done so? Was he hiding in a dark corner? Listening outside the door? In the next room? Was he watching, listening all the time? The questions mounted and only added to her uncomforatbleness, as she had no easy way to get answers. The duel of course, provided a whole other set of questions. For instance, what about Liam Flanaghan, the boy wonder? Why did Dartz need _his_ soul? Sure, he was a great duelist, but there were better. Of all the hundreds of acclaimed duelists in the world, why had he been targeted? There had to be more to it. Perhaps he was an obstacle to the achievement of Dartz's agenda somehow and consequently, Dartz wanted him out of the way. Deirdra couldn't see how the boy could pose that much of a threat, but if indeed he did, she was going to find out how and why. Or at least try to. She got the feeling that Dartz had got away with snowing people for a long time. He needed to be stopped. But she knew she'd have to be careful how she went about it. She would have to act quickly, as there wasn't much time before the duel, but she didn't want to tip off Dartz that she was suspicious. He might have had her room bugged and her phone calls being traced for all she knew. If so, he was probably monitoring use of the computer in her room as well. _Crap_, she thought. _I've got to research this Flanaghan. But how?_ Suddenly, she remembered seeing a laptop amidst all the clutter in Valon's room. _Would he let me use it?_, she wondered. With a little difficulty, she found her way back to his room on the other side of the building. She rapped on the door, hoping he was there. "Who is it?", he called from inside. "DeeDee", she replied. The door was opened with a friendly smile. "G'day, mate", Valon said. "Didn't expect to see you back so soon...especially after the royal beating I gave you on the PS2 last night. Itching for more?" "No time. I have a duel later. But I was kind of wondering if I could use your computer", Deirdra answered. "My computer? Don't you have your own?", he asked, scratching his head. "It won't boot up", Deirdra lied. "Alrighty then. You can use mine. On one condition", he said. "And what's that?", she asked. "That you come back from that duel with your soul", he replied softly. Deirdra looked at him in mild surprise. It was the first time she could recall seeing Valon look genuinely serious. "I wouldn't want what almost happened to Mai to happen to you", he went on. Deirdra was a bit confused. "_What_ almost happened to Mai?", she asked.

"She was gonna lose her soul in a duel to Joey Wheeler."

"And she didn't?"

"Nah, but she would've if I hadn't been there to save her neck. But now she don like me none 'cause of what I did. Go figure."

"Mai likes her independence."

"Yeah, I know. But that don mean she shouldn't want nobody to care about her."

"True."

"What about you? You got somebody to care about you? -a bloke, I mean."

Deirdra paused for a moment. Her thoughts drifted back to what had transpired with Alister on the roof the night before.

"That, my friend, remains to be seen."

"Well, I say any bloke that's gotta think twice about you is an idiot!"

Deirdra tried not to imagine how Alister would react to being called an idiot. It was too unpleasant a thought.

"Um..thanks. But how did you save Mai? I thought the seal couldn't be broken."

"It can't. Except by somebody who's got one of these."

He held out his hand. On it he wore a chunky silver ring with a green stone set in it. He tapped the ring for emphasis.

Deirdra looked skeptical. "You saved her with your ring?"

"Not the ring, mate. The stone."

"Let me guess, that green stone is the Orichalcos stone."

"Now you're getting it!"

"The stone breaks the seal."

"Yup."

So it **is** good for _something_, Deirdra thought. She patted the stone in her pocket. For the first time, she was glad she had it. It might come in useful sometime. She didn't know how soon that sometime would be.


	19. Chapter 19

After dispatching the nosy Valon on a bogus errand, Deirdra typed 'Liam Flanaghan, duelist' into the Google search bar on his laptop and hit 'search'. 137,093 results were returned. _Great, just great_, she thought. It would take days, possibly weeks, to check them all. And she wasn't even sure exactly what it was she was looking for. Perhaps something linking him to Dartz or Paradius. Or some shady dealings he had been involved in or accused of. Really, anything that made him stand out from the crowd. She checked his wikipedia entry and the international duelist database first for some background information. The facts presented on both the former and the latter did nothing but provoke her admiration and sympathy. He was a country boy. Born and raised in Eyrecourt, a rural town in County Galway, Ireland. At 15, he was the second youngest of four children. His father had been shot in a protest in Dublin some years before and his mother was semi-bedridden. He was a practicing Catholic and attended mass every Sunday. When he wasn't at school or dueling, he raised sheep and grew vegetables to sell to contribute to the household earnings. When interviewed after winning a local tournament, he had said that he would save the prize money as he hoped to someday buy his family a larger home. _How noble_, Deirdra thought. _Now for the dirty laundry_. She began checking the online tabloids, the messageboards, and the chatrooms. But there was no dirty laundry to be found. It seemed Mr. Flanaghan was beyond reproach. No one had an ill word to say about him anywhere. He was known for being a kind-hearted, cheerful lad and a formidable yet honourable opponent. To sum up, he was held with high regard among other duelists and in his own community. Deirdra was about to give up and accept defeat when something caught her interest. It wasn't much. Certainly not a smoking gun. Just a little blurb in an online newspaper. But it gave her something more to go on. Something to investigate further. The blurb stated that a few years ago, shortly before he became an overnight success, young Liam had unearthed a strange stone on his farm. Scientists had been called in, but they were unable to identify its age, origin, or value. Or what it was made of, for that matter. It was apparently unlike anything they had ever seen before. A small photo of Liam with the stone was shown. The rough-hewn stone was large and heavy, as it was obvious that the boy had had some difficulty supporting its weight. It was a pale opalescent purple colour. Deirdra excitedly jotted down the phone number of the newspaper's editor. She would call him/her later and see if she could get any additional details about the news story. She was particularly interested in knowing if the stone was still in Liam's posession. Just then, she heard some noisy footsteps approaching the door. She quickly deleted her browsing history and closed out of the page. And not a second too soon. Valon walked through the door. He was panting. "I went down to that Handy Mart on the corner like you said, but they didn't have any Clinique lip gloss. Then I rode to the **other** Handy Mart down in the east end in case they had it, but no luck there either. Sorry, mate. I did my best", he said. He collapsed on the bed. Deirdra felt guilty for sending him on a wild goose chase but she couldn't have taken the chance of him telling Dartz what she'd been researching on the computer. "Well, thanks anyway. I appreciate it. I guess I was wrong", she said, getting up to leave. "Don't mention it. Anything for a pretty gal", Valon responded, winking. She blushed and made a speedy getaway.

She opened the door to her room and came face-to-face with a frightening sight. There sat Alister in a chair opposite where she stood. "How did you get in here?", she asked. She had locked her door before leaving earlier that morning. As usual, Alister ignored her. "Where the f-k have you been? I waited for 2 hours!", he shouted, fists clenched. He was livid. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I was with Valon", she sputtered. The minute she said it, she knew she'd made a mistake. Alister's face grew redder and his voice went up by several decibels. "That bastard! I'll kill him!", he raged, taking off out the door. Deirdra didn't need to ask where he was headed. "Alister, stop. It's my fault. He didn't do anything! Stop!", she yelled. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. She raced after the infuriated redhead, hoping she got to valon before he did.


	20. Chapter 20

The elevator doors opened on the 27th floor and Valon emerged, munching on the candybar he had swiped from Mai's purse mere minutes before. _Ah, sweet victory_, he thought, savouring every yummy bite of crunchy peanuts and chewy caramel. It was sheer ecstasy. "Mmm", he went. He had an insatiable sweet tooth...and an underdeveloped conscience. Unfortunately, those weren't his only problems at the present moment. His biggest problem was barrelling down the hall at breakneck speed in the form of an extremely angry Alister. "VALON! YOU'RE DEAD!", Alister yelled when he spotted the Aussie up ahead. "Eh?", Valon said, turning to look at the other biker. "Valon, run!", Deirdra shrieked, coming into view behind Alister. It was all she could do to keep up with him. "Crikey!", Valon squeaked, dropping the candybar as he took flight. He ran for all he was worth but, looking over his shoulder, was dismayed to find that Alister was gaining on him. "What the bloody hell are you high on, mate? I ain't done nothin'", he shouted. Alister only growled and ran faster. He just managed to grab the hem of Valon's shirt, but the younger boy pulled out of it. Alister flung the shirt to the floor. Deirdra was running even with him now. She silently thanked her parents for pushing her to take track in highschool. She would have never been able to do this otherwise. She could tell Valon was tiring though, while Alister exhibited no signs of fatigue. So she did the only thing she could think of that would slow him down. She tackled him, jumping on his back and wrapping her arms and legs around him. "What the hell!", he exclaimed, coming to a halt. Meanwhile, Valon ran -straight into Raphael. "Raph! Help! Alister's gonna kill me!", he gasped. Raphael scoffed. Then he saw the murderous look in Alister's eyes. It was directed at Valon, even as the redhead struggled to get Deirdra off his back. Valon hid behind Raphael, clutching his friend's coat like a scared child would. "Enough", Raphael said loudly. His deep, stern voice commanded everyone's attention. For a few seconds anyway. But Alister wasn't going to back down that easily. "You're going to pay for this, Valon", he said, his voice dangerously low. "What are you gonna do? Spank me for running in the hall?", Valon asked. "More than that", Alister returned. "Why? I done told you, I ain't done nothin'!", Valon shouted. Alister gave him the finger and Valon stuck out his tongue. Raphael had a strong, sudden urge to knock their heads together, but he contained himself. "If you two think you can act your ages for 5 minutes straight, maybe we can get to the bottom of this", he growled. The two young men looked sheepish. Deep down they knew they were acting immature. _Thank God for Raphael_, Deirdra thought. Once again, she had underestimated him. "Alright, what's the trouble?", he asked wearily, looking from person to person. "Hell if I know! Alister's gone crazy!", Valon blurted. Alister's bottom lip twitched and his knuckles were white. Had Raphael not been there, he would have knocked Valon flat, and Valon knew it. So did Raphael. He stealthily stepped to the left a bit, shielding Valon more completely. "You'd drive anybody crazy", Alister snapped. "I don understand what he's on about. Really, I don't. I ain't even seen 'im since breakfast", Valon said to Raphael. "I think I can shed some light on the situation, If you guys will let me get a word in edgewise", Deirdra announced. "Go ahead", Raphael said. "I was supposed to meet up with Alister after I left Dartz's office. I stopped to talk to Valon and borrow something and the time got away from me", she explained. Turning to Alister, she added "I'm sorry, but it's not like he held me hostage". Some of the anger left Alister's eyes, to be replaced by a less readable emotion. "So does this mean that I have to babysit you now?", he asked coldly. She was stunned. Whenever she thought he couldn't be any more disagreeable, she was wrong. She couldn't understand why he was so put out right now though. Was there more to it? _Nothing's ever simple in this place, is it?_, she thought to herself. It wouldn't be until later that she found out why he had really been so upset. Raphael looked at his watch. "Listen, I have other matters to attend to, gents. So, if you don't mind, try to refrain from killing each other as soon as I turn my back", he said, and walked off. He cast one last worried glance in their direction before boarding the elevator. At the same moment, Mai stepped out of another. "Mai!", Valon cheered, brightening instantly. "I'm not in the mood, so get lost", she spat, marching past all three of them without a second look. "Geez. What's the matter with everybody? I'm going back to me room 'fore **_somebody else_** gets on my case", Valon said, shaking his head. He then departed, leaving Deirdra and Alister alone. The latter regarded the former coldly, as was becoming a habit of his. Would things ever be right between them again?, Deirdra wondered.


	21. Chapter 21

"Can we talk about this please?", Deirdra asked, as Alister turned away from her. All traces of his amicable attitude from that morning had vanished. He wasn't openly hostile now, having had a little time to cool off since his rampage, but his sulking was no less unpleasant. He crossed his arms and heaved an exaggerated sigh, making sure his annoynce was known to her. "Sure. Once I've explained to the boss why I missed my duel", he replied. As an afterthought, he added "Or maybe _you'd_ like to do the explaining". Before she could respond, he had grabbed her arm and was pulling her after him towards Dartz's office. "What duel?", she asked, confused. He didn't answer. They soon reached their destination and he knocked at the door. "Come in", Dartz said from inside. They entered and Deirdra saw that he was busy signing contracts and making notations in the margins of a report. "Maybe this isn't the best time...", she whispered to Alister. He scoffed. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, as he knew Dartz wasn't going to be pleased by what he had to say. Dartz shoved some of the papers in front of him aside to free up more space on the desktop and continued working. He had yet to acknowledge the pair's presence. Deirdra didn't mean to be nosy, but she couldn't help stealing a glance at the paper lying closest to her. Her sharp eyes caught the words "Kaiba Corp." and "complete ownership". Had Dartz purchased her cousin's company? It couldn't be. She didn't know Seto very well, but if she knew anything about him, it was that he would never sell the family company. There had to be some mistake. She leaned in to get a better look at the document, but at that moment, Dartz looked up from his work, gathered up the papers, put them in a folder, and deposited the folder in a desk drawer, which he locked. He then turned to Deirdra with questioning eyes. Did he realise what she had been trying to do? She hoped not. Otherwise, she was in big trouble. However, he transferred his attention to Alister and said "I must say, I am surprised to see you two back so soon. Trouble?". Alister looked uneasy. "You could say that", he answered. Dartz narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, waiting for the biker to go on. He still smiled. He never stopped smiling. But his posture and the expression in his eyes was threatening. It was as if he was silently daring them to fail him again or challenge his authority, just so he would have an excuse to unleash his fury on them. Or maybe it was simply a scare tactic. But whatever it was, it made telling him what had happened all the more difficult. Luckily though, Alister was nice enough not to put Deirdra in the hotseat as he had threatened. "There was a minor misunderstanding between Miss Wallis and myself which led to us not leaving for my duel in time", he explained to Dartz. "What type of misunderstanding?", Dartz asked. "I forgot to tell her we were supposed to leave together", Alister lied. Well, it was partly the truth. He _hadn't_ told her they were supposed to_ leave _together, just to meet him later. Dartz was silent for a moment and Deirdra could almost hear the gears turning in his head. He was probably trying to decide whether or not to believe Alister's excuse. Alister hoped that he would, as he didn't want to implicate Deirdra, despite what he'd said, and he didn't necessarily want to bring up the Valon factor either. Finally, Dartz said coolly "I trust you realise the magnitude of your error and are **very** sorry for it?" "Yes sir", Alister replied. Deirdra tried not to laugh. Not that there was anything particularly funny about the situation -she just wasn't used to hearing Alister be so formal, or respecful. He obviously either greatly admired or feared Dartz. Perhaps both. "Despite the poor communication between you and your associate, I cannot see why the duels must be postponed", Dartz continued. "According to the info you provided, Kaiba left on a plane for Madrid 20 minutes ago", Alister retorted, a bit of his cockiness resurfacing. "You did not receive my text message?", Dartz asked. "No", came the reply. Dartz retrieved his Blackberry from his suit jacket pocket and pressed a few keys. Then he held the device up for Alister to see. "Mr. Kaiba has delayed his flight by an hour due to inclement weather. If you leave now, you should just reach the airport in time to do as we discussed", Dartz said. Alister spun on his heel and made for the door. Deirdra followed. "Tread carefully. Remember, your mistakes cost **me**", Dartz called after them.


	22. Chapter 22

Not a single word passed between Deirdra and Alister as they rode the elevator to the basement. Deirdra could tell her companion was still on edge, and she didn't want to risk setting him off again -even though she desperately wanted to question him about his agenda. Did he seriously plan on detaining Kaiba at the airport and suckering him into an impromptu duel? How did he think he could even gain access to the private airport? Kaiba would have more than enough security guards to take care of a few bikers. Or so she thought. They climbed on their motorcycles, started the engines, and took off. Deirdra let Alister lead the way through the tunnels and passages that took them out of the building and up on to the street. Once on the freeway, they rode side-by-side whenever the traffic permitted it. Deirdra found that she didn't mind being on a motorcycle so much, now that she was in the driver's seat. Not that she minded having an excuse to put her arms around Alister. He looked hot on a motorcycle. But she didn't look so hot falling off the back of one so, given the choice, she would always take her own wheels over someone else's.

As they neared Kaiba's airport, Alister made a sharp right, bypassing the main gate. He turned onto a narrow dirt track that ran parallel to the chainlink fence that bordered the property. When they had gone a ways on this, he stopped and cut the engine. He then dismounted and proceeded to unzip the pack that was strapped to the back of his bike. From it he removed a compact size pair of bolt cutters and a compressed Spacebag containing some charcoal and white garments. He tossed the Spacebag to Deirdra, saying "Hang on to this". Then he used the bolt cutters to remove a section of the fence. He slipped through the opening he had created and beckoned Deirdra to follow. She hesitated. "What about our bikes? What if somebody steals them?", she asked. "Won't do them much good without this", Alister answered, holding up the key to his vehicle. Deirdra pocketed her own key and joined him on the other side of the fence. They ran low to the ground, as they headed for a maintainance building across the parking lot. When they reached it, they flattened against the wall and took a moment to catch their breath. Deirdra was surprised that an alarm hadn't been sounded or guards sent after them yet. That fact didn't ease her troubled mind any though. Just because they hadn't ran into any difficulties yet, didn't mean that they wouldn't. "Seto isn't one to cut corners when it comes to protecting his property, so expect trouble", she warned Alister. The redhead smirked and said "I came prepared". He reached into the inner pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a can of silly string. Deirdra gave him an odd look. "Courtesy of Valon. Turns out Crocodile Dundee is good for something", he explained. "But what is_ that _good for?", Deirdra asked. "You'll see", Alister replied. He held the can with his finger poised above the button and jumped around the corner of the building. The security camera mounted above the door started a sweep. He sprayed it with the silly string until the lens was obstructed. Next, he put the bolt cutters to work again -this time cutting off the padlock that secured the building from unathorised visitors. He and Deirdra went inside and shut the door. "Put this on", Alister instructed, opening the Spacebag and removing a pilot's uniform.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Fine. Give it here."

He pitched the wad of clothes to her. She stood holding them.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You to turn around."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'm not putting them on."

He sighed and turned around.

"No peeking either."

"Whatever you say. After all, you're the boss."

Deirdra was relieved to find that his sarcasm was good-natured this time.

It only took her a few minutes to change from her own clothes into the uniform. Ironicly, the smart, white blouse and matching charcoal skirt and blazer were closer to the kind of stuff she was used to wearing than the jeans and t-shirt were. Her black Converse looked a bit odd with such professional clothes though. Pumps would have been more appropriate. Of course, Alister, being a guy, hadn't thought of that. He did give her a pilot's cap though. She pulled her hair back and stuck the cap on at a jaunty angle. "Good. Now you turn around", Alister said. She did so with no argument. When he gave the okay, she faced him. He was now attired as an airplane pilot himself. The style and colours of the clothing was identical to her own, minus the skirt. "Let's go", he said. They repacked the Spacebag with their street clothes, exited the maintainance building, and strode across the parking lot towards the waiting jet that belonged to her cousin. Someone had already switched on the engine and the lights. Flashers blinked at regular intervals along the runway. The sun was low in the sky and evening was approaching. "What exactly are we doing?", Deirdra asked Alister. He cast a sideways look at her and kept walking. They reached the plane. The ladder was down. Alister ascended the stairs. "I thought you were going to duel Kaiba?", Deirdra shouted, quickening her pace. Alister looked down at her from the top of the stairs and said "I am". "Then why the costumes?", she asked. He rolled his eyes. Was she really that slow to catch on? "Just shut up and come on", he said in exasperation. She tromped up the stairs and ducked inside the plane. Alister quietly shut the door and headed for the cockpit. She stayed in the main seating area. After a few minutes, she heard a 'thwack', a muffled cry, and a thud. She ran in the direction Alister had went, thinking he might be hurt. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on the point of view), someone else had been on the receiving end of the blow. The real pilot. Alister drug the listless man into a closet to get him out of sight, then assumed the pilot's seat. Deirdra made a reluctant co-pilot. Through the windshield of the plane, she saw a limo pass through the gate. Seto Kaiba, no doubt. "Showtime", Alister said, grinning.


	23. Chapter 23

Deirdra watched as the Kaibas exited the limo and approached the plane. She pitied them. Not so much because they were family, but more because they did not anticipate the trap they were walking into. For Seto, this was nothing more than a routine business trip. For Alister, it was a chance to carry out his revenge. Deirdra looked over at her ex. He was staring straight ahead, his grey eyes unreadable. "You know, you don't have to do this", she said softly. He turned his head. "Someone has a pay for your uncle's crimes", he replied. "Someone already has. You. Don't you realise, you're only hurting yourself by holding on to these poisonous feelings?", she asked. He didn't looked like he realised it. "Thanks for the insight, Dr. Freud", he said sarcastically. Deirdra could already see that she would get nowhere with him. She sighed and hung her head. Why did people always have to learn things the hard way? Alister's expression softened and he put his hand on her knee, offering up a half-hearted apology. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry", he said, adding "I know they're the only family you have other than your parents". "Alister, this isn't about me. It's about you. Do you really think defeating Kaiba will make you feel better?", she asked. "Yeah. I really do", he answered. And he did.

Suddenly, the impatient voice of the CEO came over the intercom. He would be kept waiting no longer. The 'pilots' fastened their seat belts and readied the aircraft for take-off. As they taxied down the runway, Deirdra marvelled at Alister's skill. While she was intimidated by the myriad of buttons, switches, and levers on the dashboard of the plane -and didn't begin to understand their functions, he employed several with a confidence that could only come from experience."How did you learn to fly?", she asked. "Dartz sent me to a helicopter pilot school a few years ago", he answered. "And yet, you're flying a plane", Deirdra said. It was more of an observation than a question, but Alister treated it as the latter, saying "It's basically all the same. Plane's a bit harder to land and slower to respond, but that's about it". At that moment, they neared the end of the runway and the plane lifted off. There would be no conversation for the next several minutes, as the aircraft required Alister's complete attention. Once they had reached the desired altitude, he put it on auto pilot. "Auto pilot again? Isn't that cheating?", Deirdra asked. "Well, I won't exactly be able to control the plane while I'm dueling, will I?", Alister replied. He bent over to retrieve the Spacebag, which he had stowed under his seat earlier. Deirdra did not understand at first. Then it dawned on her. He intended to duel Kaiba on the plane! "I thought you were going to wait until we got to Madrid to have the duel!", she shrieked. Alister shushed her and whispered "Then you thought wrong" in her ear, before brushing past on his way to the lavatory, Spacebag in hand. When he returned, he was wearing his street clothes again. His street clothes being slim-fit trousers, a half shirt, trench coat, and motorcycle boots. As he resumed his seat, Kaiba's voice came over the intercom again. "Captain, do you read me? Are you there? Come in now", Kaiba said. Alister did not respond, just held down the button on the intercom so he could eavesdrop. It was clear that he planned on toying with his rival before getting down to business. Deirdra could hear Mokuba exclaim, "Our entire team is gone!" Alister chuckled and spoke into the microphone. "Sorry, boys, but this is a private party now", he said, adding "We have some unfinished business to address, Kaiba." "Alister! Show yourself now!", Kaiba shouted. When he received no answer, he continued by saying "You're going to regret showing your face again, Alister!" Well, that wouldn't exactly persuade him to come out, now would it?", Deirdra interjected. Alister scowled at her and said "Butt out". "Who's that?", Mokuba asked aloud. Alister's face flushed. The intercom was still on. "They must be in the cockpit", Mokuba said. "Come on", Alister hissed, jerking Deirdra out of her seat. They hurried from the cockpit and ducked into the bathroom a split second before Seto Kaiba marched past, followed by Mokuba. Then they raced from the bathroom into a conference room. Mokuba's voice could be heard again. "Look, they've got the plane on auto pilot. But what did they do with the rest of the crew?", the boy asked his brother. "They must be here", Seto answered.

"But where?"

"They couldn't have taken them too far."

"You don't get it, do you? You never had a crew. They were an illusion all along", Alister cut in. "Hmph. I've heard enough. Tell me where you're hiding, you coward!", Kaiba boomed. He began to walk back towards the conference room. "You're getting warmer", Alister called, tauntingly. "Alister, no more games", Kaiba said. His patience was wearing thin. The two DOOM members could hear his footfall as he entered the room. Alister swivelled in the chair he was sitting in to face his enemy and said "This plane's so big, you can practically lose yourself in it. So you better be careful, or you'll be next!" Kaiba was not afraid, only annoyed. "Alister, I thought I got rid of you already", he said.

"**_You_** got rid of **_me_**? That's not how I remember it. According to my recollection,**_ I_** defeated** _you_**."

"Really!"

"Come on -it's pointless to argue about it now. So what do you say you and I have a rematch. I have a score to settle, remember?"

"Didn't I tell you, my brother's not responsible for anything our father did to you!", Mokuba snapped. "Why don't you try telling that to MY brother, kid", Alister returned, rising from the chair. "That's not fair", Mokuba said quietly. "No, it's not", Deirdra said. She, seated in another chair, turned around and got up. Kaiba cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. She got the impression that he didn't recognise her. "Alister, stop this nonsense", she said. But Alister had no intention of giving up his cause this far along. "Not before he gets what he deserves", the redhead spat, pointing at Kaiba. "Look, let's say we go ahead with this rematch...does that mean you'll get out of my life, once and for all? I'm sick of this", Kaiba said, stepping forward. "Seto, no! Don't do this", Mokuba pleaded. Seto ignored him and said "You want a duel, you've got one. Luckily, I'm always prepared." He pushed a button on the wall and the table and chairs sunk into the floor. Alister scoffed. "Ha! You'll never learn. _Nothing_ can prepare you for what I'm about to unleash. Your soul's mine!", he said. The two young men activated their duel disks and both said "Let's duel!"


	24. Chapter 24

Deirdra and Mokuba looked on with a mixture of interest and apprehension as the duel got under way. Alister was first to draw. He played Science Soldier in defense mode. "How pathetic", Kaiba said. He summoned X head Cannon and used it to attack Alister's monster, destroying it. Alister wasn't phased. "No big deal. Watch this!", he said. He played Cyber Soldier of Darkworld and placed a card facedown. Kaiba made another derisive remark and summoned Y Dragon Head. He ordered it to attack Alister's Cyber Soldier. Then he attacked the biker's life points directly with X head Cannon. Alister still seemed nonchalant, even as his life points went down to 2200. He was confident that he would win. He drew a card and smirked as he looked at it. Since she was standing behind him, Deirdra could see what it was. The Seal of Orichalcos. _Ol' cuz is in over his head now_, she thought to herself. "You sound pretty confident, Kaiba", Alister said. "But you'll change your tune. You've been so preoccupied with your own monsters, you've forgot what I have waiting in MY deck. I guess I'll have to remind you. It's a card I used on you last time, and it changes the entire playing field." "Hold it. Did you just draw what I think you did, Alister?", Kaiba asked. Alister chuckled. Then, holding the card aloft, he shouted "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" The familiar green light emanated from the magic card and the seal appeared underneath him. It grew bigger until it encircled the duelists and their monsters. Deirdra instinctively jumped back this time, but Mokuba was a bit slower in reacting. He was thrown backward into some stairs and knocked unconcious. Deirdra winced. She was reminded of what had happened to her in the store room. She ran to help the boy. Suddenly, something amasing occurred, causing her to pause. The seal had lifted off the floor and was rising up through the plane, carrying Alister, Kaiba, and the monsters with it. It came to a rest directly above the aircraft, creating a virtual platform of sorts. Then a thick, dark smoke consumed the duel, obscuring her view of the playing field. _What the heck is going on?_, she wondered, before turning her attention back to Mokuba, who was starting to come to. He grimaced. "Are you okay?", she asked gently, offering him her hand. "I think so", he muttered, accepting it. She assisted him to his feet and he fixed his eyes upon her. "Do I know you?", he asked curiously. Deirdra wasn't sure what she should say. Fortunately, she was spared from having to answer at that moment, because Mokuba suddenly noticed his brother's absence. "He looked up at the seal and the billowing cloud of smoke and asked "Where'd they go?", followed by "Hey guys, are you up there somewhere?" Naturally, there was no answer. Deirdra doubted they could even hear him. Before she could voice that suspicion, the plane shook and dipped downward. "Oh no. The automatic pilot is down", Mokuba exclaimed. "Alister must have somehow deactivated it." The boy ran off, presumably to the cockpit. Deirdra remained where she was. She had to be sure Alister was alright. Even though she felt somewhat guilty about it, she couldn't help being concerned for him. She knew that if Kaiba lost the duel, he would lose his soul, but that also meant that if Alister lost, he would lose _his_ soul. And somehow that thought frightened her more. Unexpectedly, a minor explosion took place overhead, and the smoke cleared. Alister still stood but his life points had dropped to 1400. Kaiba had 2000. "Oh well. I guess I should have expected hostile behaviour like that from you, right? You _are_ the son of Gozaburo Kaiba", Alister was saying to Seto. "Watch it! I have nothing in common with him! He was a snake!", Kaiba shot back. "Could have fooled me. You're more alike than you think", Alister said. "And so's the rest of the world. Just face it, this planet's full of nothing but hatred and greed. Unfortunately, I found that out the hard way years ago. The same lust for power that drove your father to do what he did to my friends and family is still alive today -and there's a little bit of it in everyone. But that's all gonna change with some help from my new family. Because we plan to do away with all the evil ones, so we can rebuild the world into the paradise it once was. There'll be no such thing as Kaiba Corp., and people like you will get what they deserve -an eternity locked away where you can't hurt anyone ever again!"

Before Kaiba could respond, the plane dipped again. Alister went on, saying "I wouldn't worry about this plane. It's your soul you should be concerned about". But Kaiba wasn't listening to him. He was thinking about Mokuba. He couldn't let the plane crash with his little brother on board. "Hello? I'm not finished with you yet", Alister said, adding "If you thought the Seal of Orichalcos was bad, wait til you see what's next. In fact, why should I keep you waiting, when I can end it all right now?" Kaiba's teeth were clenched and his eyes were reduced to slits. It was obvious that he was struggling to control his anger. Still, Alister persisted with his taunts and barbs. "Time's up", he said, laughing. "Let's see, this plane is out of control, and you're about to lose the last duel of your career. I'd say this isn't your day."


	25. Chapter 25

"You're going down, Kaiba -in more ways than one!", Alister said.

"You're a riot."

"Thank you -now on with your demise."

Alister played a magic card called Junk Dealer, allowing him to bring back two of his monsters from the graveyard with half their original attack points. Science Soldier and Cyber Soldier of Darkworld reappeared on the field. Then he summoned a third monster: Kinetic Soldier. The three soldiers gained 500 attack points apiece due to the power of the Orichalcos. Alister wasn't finished yet. He played another card. It was a trap called Soldier Revolt. It automatically sent both of Kaiba's monsters to the graveyard AND destroyed every card in his hand, leaving him defenseless. Kaiba growled. As his final move that turn, Alister played a card called Sky Union. It let him sacrifice his three soldiers in order to summon an exceedingly powerful monster. "Come forth, Air Fortress Ziggurat!", the biker yelled. Lightning flashed in the sky above and the clouds parted to reveal a massive machine with multiple gun barrells, the bulk of which were pointed straight at Kaiba. The CEO was speechless. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. (And that was saying a lot, as he had seen some pretty imposing monsters throughout his career as a duelist.) Just then, Mokuba burst into the room, saying "Seto, I did it! We're safe!". When he saw the Ziggurat floating above the plane, his face fell. "Uh oh", he said. "My sentiments exactly", Deirdra echoed. "You don't stand a chance", Alister said to Kaiba. "I now hold the most destructive war machine ever created, and it's pointed at you!" As an afterthought, he added "Oh, and did I mention it's powered by the Orichalcos?" The Ziggurat's attack points went up by 500, bringing its grand total to 3000 points. Kaiba would have to summon a very strong monster to crush it. Could he do it? "Hold on, I've seen that before", he said, looking at the Ziggurat. "That's because it's based on my brother's DynaDude action figure", Alister said. "You know, the one I carry with me to remind me how your father took my brother away from me...Now watch how it works. Every turn it releases one robot token to protect itsself from your pathetic attacks." As if on cue, a life-size replica of DynaDude dropped from the Ziggurat. "Your move", Alister said, with a mock bow. "Not that anything you can do can possibly save you now." "Listen, punk -I have no intention of letting your little toy stop me, and I'm through playing around", Kaiba said. "Seto, please stop the duel", Mokuba begged. Kaiba turned and looked down at his younger brother. "Mokuba, I've never backed down from a challenge, and I don't plan to start today", he said. "Yeah, but if you lose, he gets your soul!", Mokuba argued. "Please...There's only one thing this joker's gonna get, and that's the defeat of a lifetime", Kaiba said. He played Pot of Greed, allowing him to draw two cards. He placed one face down and ended his turn. The corners of Alister's mouth turned up. He knew Kaiba had limited options. "Looks like your big plan to beat me just failed", he said, adding "My plan, on the other hand, is foolproof. I'll reduce you to dust with my Ziggurat! This is it -and how appropriate. You're about to feel the very agony that my family felt at the hands of your stepfather". Mokuba's temper flared at his harsh words. "I told you, what he did to you has nothing to do with Seto! Our stepfather was a jerk, and we never supported him!", the boy stated angrily. "Mokuba, stop! We don't have to defend ourselves to him!", Kaiba snapped. "Right you are", Alister said. "In fact, there's no way you can defend yourself against my Ziggurat. You might want to start saying your goodbyes. Because it all ends right here! I've been waiting for this day for years, and now it's here. My move!" He drew a card, then ordered his mega-monster to attack Kaiba's life points. "Seto!", Mokuba yelled in alarm. "Ha! You've just triggered my trap", Kaiba said to Alister, revealing his face down card. "Trap cards can't stop Ziggurat", Alister retorted.

"Don't be so sure about that. This is no ordinary trap -it lets me use your magic card!"

"No way!"

"Now I'll play a card from your graveyard: Junk Dealer. And I'll use it to bring my Judge Man back to the field in defense mode to protect my life points."

Ziggurat's guns fired, destroying Judge Man. Kaiba's life points dropped to 100. He was safe. For now. "Big deal", Alister said. "I still get another robot token, and you, on the other hand, are down to your last 100 life poi-huh?". Alister's smirk transformed into a look of shock, then anger, as a fleet of Kaiba Corp. helicoptors appeared on all sides. "Looks like my rescue team is a little early", Kaiba said. "I say we split", Mokuba said. "Not yet", Kaiba replied. Alister suddenly let loose a scream that sent shock waves coursing through the plane, shattering the windows. Deirdra and Mokuba flattened against the wall and held on to some bars. "Are you alright? Seto, can you hear me?", Mokuba yelled. Kaiba was focused on Alister and did not answer. "Kaiba, it looks to me like I was right about you all along. You're nothing but a heartless tyrant, just like your stepfather, Gozaburo!" Alister said, adding "Why else would you use his private airforce to protect yourself? Face it, you think it makes you strong when you cause hurt and misery to innocent people like my little brother, Mikey!" "Are you done yet?", Kaiba asked. "Because it's my move. And I have just the card to take you down." He activated a magic card called Soul Exchange. It let him scarifice one of Alister's monsters. "Go ahead. Just try it", Alister dared him. "You should be careful what you wish for, Alister", Kaiba warned. "It may come true."

"Fine. Use your magic card. It won't work on my Ziggurat anyway."

"That's why I'm using it on your two little dollies."

Alister's robot tokens disappeared and Kaiba called forth his mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon rose up from the clouds and gave a ferocious roar. It boasted 3000 attack points, same as Alister's Air Fortress Ziggurat. "It looks like we're even now", Alister said. "Looks can be deceiving", Kaiba answered. "You talk a good game but deep down I know you realise that there's no way you can beat me", Alister said. "Think about it -our monsters are equal in attack strength, only mine can't be destroyed." Kaiba was growing tired of his bragging. "Just go", he said. "Fine", Alister spat, drawing a card and placing it face down. Since he ended his turn afterward, he received another robot token. "He gets one of those every turn. That makes it impossible to attack his Ziggurat!", Mokuba realised, worriedly. "I'm sure your brother can find a way around that", Deirdra comforted him. He looked at her with those searching eyes again and asked "Are you sure we haven't met?" "I don't believe so", Deirdra lied. "It's just that you kind of remind me of someone...", he persisted. She was silent. She knew he was fishing and she wasn't going to take the bait. She didn't like being dishonest, but she reasoned that she'd never had a close enough relationship with him for her to owe him an explanation of or apology for her involvement with Alister and DOOM. Kaiba's booming voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's time to say goodbye to your robot", he said to Alister. Then he addressed his dragon, saying "Blue Eyes, send his tin can back to the trash heap with your white lightning attack!" The monster obeyed, demolishing the lone robot token. Kaiba then placed a card face down and ended his turn. "That was your last chance", Alister said. "And now it's time to end this duel and complete my brother's vengence." He drew a card and played it. The card, Toy Robot Box, gave him three more robot tokens. He quickly sacrificed one to summon his Spell Canceller monster. "This monster prevents you from using any of your magic cards, and it's my ticket to victory!", he said. "Soon everyone like you will be erased from this planet." Kaiba narrowed his eyes and said "I thought you hated violence."

"I do."

"That's a lie! It seems to me that you and your army of rejects plan to destroy every person that doesn't share the same lame ideas you do."

"You're wrong. We're saving Earth. Because if people like you continued to exist, the whole world would crumble."

"How nice of you. But what if your brother was still by your side?"

"What's that?"

"Would you still try to wipe out mankind if that meant hurting him?"

"How dare you! It's your fault he's gone!"

"Nice try. But don't you think it's time you accepted the truth?"

"What truth? You better explain yourself!"

"As a brother, it was your duty to protect him at all costs, and you failed, Alister! Your little brother was captured because of you. Stop trying to blame everyone else."

"That's it -you're going down!"

Alister ordered his Ziggurat to attack Kaiba's dragon. Kaiba was prepared. "Unlike you, I plan to save my brother -by winning this duel no matter what. So why don't you watch and learn", he said. "You were so busy ranting and raving, you failed to notice my trap card." "Oh no", Alister exclaimed. losing some of his bravado. Kaiba's trap was called Tyrant Wing, and by fusing it with his Blue Eyes White Dragon, he could give the monster an additional 400 attack points. That made it strong enough to destroy Alister's Ziggurat. "I won't let you endanger my brother's life", Kaiba said. "Blue eyes, end this now!", he commanded the beast. Energy gathered in the dragon's mouth, which said creature mercilessly unleashed on the Ziggurat, destroying it with a mighty explosion. Smoke poured into the air as the monster/machine descended through the clouds towards Earth. Alister's life points went down to 1000. "Your floating trash heap is gone", Kaiba said. "But that's impossible!", Alister blurted. "Could have fooled me", kaiba said coolly. It was looking like the CEO might have a fighting chance after all. Alister was stunned. How could this have happened? He thought beating Kaiba would be mere child's play. Now he wasn't so sure. But he knew one thing. If he was going down, he was taking Kaiba with him. "As soon as I crush your puny defense, you'll have no monsters", Kaiba continued. "Who needs monsters", Alister said. "I've got the power of the Orichalcos on my side. And once it destroys this plane, the Seal of Orichalcos will absorb all four of us." Deirdra couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he say that? Kaiba was disgusted. "You know you can't win the game, so you're just giving up? You're the biggest coward I've ever met in my life!", he yelled. "You're wrong", Alister defended. "I'm doing all this to save humanity." "Come on. You're doing this because you're too scared to face the truth", Kaiba said. "Alister, stop. What would your little brother think if he saw you acting like this?", Mokuba interjected. Alister closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to shake off the guilty feelings he had. As much as it irked him to admitt it, Mokuba had a point."You're just mad at yourself because you let him down", Kaiba continued. Alister opened his eyes. "Well, it looks like you let your brother down too", he said. Because you can't save him, even if we do continue."

"Try me."

"You're nuts. I have three monsters up against your one dragon. You could never defeat me before this plane goes down, even if I were to end my turn right now."

"What are you waiting for? Let's duel! All I need is one more turn. Give me that and I'll take you down and save Mokuba."

"Alright. If you're so confident, then go ahead and try to stop me. This duel is still on, Kaiba, and I end my turn."

"Big mistake, Alister! But you'll see that for yourself as soon as I draw my card. It all ends here, with this!"

Kaiba drew a card from his deck and gave a self-satisfied smile as he saw what it was. It was the very card he needed -the Fang of Critias. Kaiba summoned the dragon, then fused it with his Blue Eyes White Dragon and Tyrant Wing trap card to form a new monster: Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon. The dragon attacked, destroying Alister Spell Canceller and robot tokens with one blast. "It worked. You win", Alister said.


	26. Chapter 26

As Alister's life points hit zero, the virtual platform descended and the seal closed around him. "Nooo!", Deirdra screamed, rushing forward. She fell hard against the barrier created by the seal. Alister was on his knees now. Deirdra pounded the wall of green light before remembering Valon telling her how he had saved Mai with his Orichalcos stone. She frantically searched her pocket for her own stone. When she found it, she slammed it into the invisible wall, praying she wasn't too late. The green light grew brighter and she felt herself pass through something. _Oh God, it's going to take my soul too_, she thought. Just then the light and the seal disappeared. The accompanying force knocked her to the floor. When she had recovered from the shock, she found herself next to Alister's prostrate body. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. She called his name and he was unresponsive. "Please God, no", she said, choking back tears and trying not to panic as she shook him by his shoulders. Still nothing. Finally she smacked him. **That** elicited a response. His eyelids fluttered open and he groaned. She breathed an audible sigh of relief. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Don't tell me this is heaven", he said sarcastically, noticing Seto Kaiba looming overhead. "Maybe you took somebody's advice and went to hell", Kaiba retorted. Deirdra could tell they were about to get into it again. She put her hand over Alister's mouth and threw Kaiba a warning look. "Can we finish this later?", she asked in an annoyed tone. Both guys turned angry eyes on her and Kaiba was ready with a comeback, but Mokuba intervened. "Please?", he asked his elder brother. "Fine", Seto answered.

Suddenly, the plane lurched and took a dive as the second engine went out. Everything that wasn't nailed down went flying. The group struggled to keep their balance. A chair rolled past and crashed into the wall. Papers swirled in the turbulent air. And an embarrassed Deirdra ended up in Alister's lap. He turned red and shoved her off. "Seto, do something!", Mokuba pleaded as he fell forward into his brother. The older Kaiba made a beeline for the cockpit, Mokuba trailing behind him. The moment they had disappeared from view, Alister leaped to his feet. He took hold of Deirdra's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction, towards the rear of the plane. It didn't take him long to locate what he was after -the parachute packs he had stashed in the cargo hold. "Lucky for us, _someone_ was planning ahead", he said rather smugly. Before Deirdra had time to register what was going on, he had strapped a parachute on himself and was helping her into the harness that held hers. "What are you doing?", she asked. "Getting off this plane in something other than a body bag", he shot back. "You're going to jump?", she asked in disbelief. "That's the basic idea, and no, _we're_ going to jump", he corrected her. He then threw open the door of the plane. Deirdra gripped a bar that was built into the wall to keep from being sucked out into nothingness. "You're insane!", she shouted, trying to be heard over the roar of air that was rushing from the plane. "What's insane is staying on a plane that's about to crash!", Alister shouted back.

"What if Seto lands it?"

"Then good for him, but I'm not holding my breath. Now come on!"

"So you're going to leave him and Mokuba here? Why not me?"

Alister gritted his teeth.

"Because I love you, stupid!"

Deirdra's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Had he really said it?

Alister used her surprise to catch her off guard. When he saw her grip on the bar weaken, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door of the plane with him. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes in terror was that smug look on his face again. _Damn you_, she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Deirdra held the pilot's cap in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the sun's harsh rays, as she and Alister awaited Valon's arrival. Once the two DOOM members had safely landed, Alister had phoned Dartz, who had promptly dispatched Valon in a jeep to collect them. Alister of course, had conveniently failed to mention his losing the duel to Kaiba. Had he, Dartz likely would have been quite happy to leave him stranded in the middle of nowhere, with or without Deirdra. As it was, he assumed Alister had won, due to the mere fact he was able to phone him. (Quite impossible, had he lost his soul.) "God, Valon's taking his sweet time", Alister groused, checking the clock on his phone for the umpteenth time. Deirdra shifted uncomfortably on the large rock on which they sat. "Alister", she began shyly.

"Yeah. What?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About Valon?"

"No. When you said you loved me."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Alister."

"Oh, get over it, DeeDee."

"I need to know."

"Okay. Yeah. I did mean it, do mean it. There. Satisfied? Geez."

"So you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I was wrong to blame you."

"Really? You? Wrong?"

"Yeah, and if you tell anybody, you're dead meat. Got it?"

Deirdra laughed. Alister's cheeks were rather pink from embarrassment, but he smiled at her. She smiled on the inside. Things were finally as they should be between them. Just then, the sound of an engine alerted them that the jeep, and salvation, was close at hand. Sure enough, the vehicle soon appeared around the bend. Valon waved lazily and shouted "Oi, mates! Hear you're in need of a lift." "It's about time", Alister growled.

Back at Paradius, Dartz stood at the head of the conference room and surveyed his employees with the air of a king presiding over his subjects -or a judge deciding the fate of the accused. His lips were drawn in a thin smile, but his eyes were like ice. He looked from one anxious face to the next. His gaze was unflinching. Finally, satisfied that he had fully captured their attention and cultivated a general feeling of unease, he cleared his throat and began. "As you all know, I am a very busy man. I do not have time for meaningless pleasantries or idle chatter, or this meeting for that matter. But it has been brought to my attention lately that some of you are not performing on the level I desire, and like any just and reasonable employer, it is my responsibility to search out and try to resolve any problems before I am forced to terminate your employment." He had lowered his voice slightly and his eyes were now riveted on Alister, who had been the cause of his most recent displeasure. Alister's face was impassive, showing nothing. Deirdra wondered what was going through his head just then. Guilt? Anger? She, for her part, was carefully trying to conceal her growing contempt for the man they had pledged their loyalty to. She knew that disclosing her true feelings would seal her fate faster than anything else. "So", Dartz continued, gripping the edge of the table as he leaned forward, "What am I going to do?" "I'll tell you what **I'm** going to do", came a voice from the other end of the table. Mai leapt from her chair and leveled her blazing amethyst eyes on Dartz. "I'm going to start doing things my way", she declared. "I told you I'd take care of Wheeler, and I will, but on my own watch and in my own way. I'm sick of this circus. You crack the whip and I jump -but no more. I've had enough. I'm out." With that, she strode over to the door. Dartz's face paled considerably, before returning to its normal hue, as shock was replaced by anger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Valentine", he called out warningly. Mai spun on her heel, and faced him, defiance written on her countenance. "Why not?", she asked. Dartz took a small remote control from an inner pocket and switched on the enormous screen on the wall behind him. It was connected to a live feed showing a massive stone wall in what appeared to be an ancient temple. The wall was covered from top to bottom, end to end with carvings. Dartz zoomed in on a section of the wall. There, chiseled in the stone, were the likenesses of Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. "Your little friends were arrogant and foolish as well. Surely you do not wish to share their fate?", Dartz asked. Deirdra was ignorant of the significance of the carvings and therefore did not understand Dartz's purpose in showing them to the group, but the others understood all too well. Mai quietly resumed her seat, and the screen went black again. Dartz addressed them once more. "Before I go on, I must ask -does anyone else here share Miss Valentine's sentiments?", he quiried. The answer to his question was an unspoken, yet unanimous "no". "Good", Dartz said. "I have been very patient with you all thus far, but my patience is wearing thin. From this moment on, no mistakes will be tolerated, no pardons granted. This is your last chance. Make it count. Valon." The Australian gave a start, dropping his ring, which he had been absent-mindedly fiddling with. A metallic 'clink' resounded through the room as it hit the floor, rolling until it met with the side of Raphael's boot. Dartz exhaled sharply and Alister rolled his eyes. Valon looked sheepish as he muttered "sorry" under his breath. "Valon", Dartz continued, "you will be dueling Joseph Wheeler this evening-" "What?", Mai blurted. "Him? Wheeler's mine! I was supposed to take him down." "You were...and you failed", Dartz replied calmly. Mai turned red with outrage, then stormed out of the room before anyone had a chance to protest. Valon made a move to go after her, but Raphael caught his arm, saying "Let her go". Valon slumped back in the chair. Dartz's exasperation was beginning to rear its ugly head. "Meeting adjourned", he said abruptly, followed by "Valon, I'll text you the necessary details regarding your duel shortly. Raphael, you will join me in my office now. Alister, Miss Wallis, you won't be wanted this evening." He then swept from the room, Raphael close behind. Valon loitered in the doorway until they were out of sight, then took off in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?", Alister shouted after him, dreading the answer. "I gotta find Mai", his comrade returned without stopping. "Damn", Alister exclaimed, raking his fingers through his hair. Deirdra slipped her arm around his waist and said "I'm sure it'll all work out"...to herself as much as to him.

Meanwhile, In rural Ireland...

15 year old Liam Flanaghan rested the muck fork against the barn wall and wiped his forehead, letting the cuff of his flannel shirt absorb the beads of sweat that had formed there. He had finished his work and not a moment too soon in his opinion, as the day was overcast and the dark clouds in the distance threatened an autumn rain shower within the hour. The sheep, softly bleating, had gathered near the barn. The animals could sense the change in the weather. Liam, quick and efficient in his long experience, disposed of the manure, put down fresh bedding, and herded the ancy sheep into the barn, shutting the heavy wooden door securely behind him. Practically on cue, the rain began. As the boy trudged up the hill towards his cottage, looking forward to a dry shirt, roaring fire, and hearty Irish stew, he became unaware of his surroundings. Too late did he notice the masked men dressed in black, closing in on him from all sides. Within seconds, they had rendered him unconscious and stowed him in the back of a van. The men then climbed inside and the van sped away unhindered the moment the doors shut. The lone witness to the abduction, a hapless American tourist with a malfunctioning umbrella, took in the scene with amasement as her hair got wet. This would be no ordinary holiday abroad for Alynna Mason.


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you want to get out of here for a while?", Alister asked. They were still in the conference room. "You read my mind", Deirdra replied. Then, remembering she still wore the starched white blouse and charcoal skirt suit that comprised the pilot's uniform, she asked bashfully "Mind if I change first?" Alister grudgingly permitted her 15 minutes to get ready and they agreed to meet outside the elevators nearest the conference room. Deirdra hurried to her room, doffed the stiff and soiled clothing, and selected something more casual: jeans and a tee, topped by an orange thermal hoodie. She then brushed her hair and pulled on a pair of boots. Looking at her watch as she locked the door shortly thereafter, she was pleased to see that she had not exceeded the time limit. She made her way down the corridor without interruption, but something made her pause outside Dartz's office. She could hear voices from within. Dartz and Raphael no doubt. Though not nosy by nature, Deirdra decided to eavesdrop this once. Soundlessly, she stepped over to the door and pressed her ear against it. Raphael's gruff voice was instantly recognisable.

"Master Dartz, I've just received word from the retrieval team. Everything is going according to plan."

"Not everything, Raphael."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems there is a fly in the ointment."

"I don't understand."

"Someone saw our men pick up Flanaghan."

"That's impossible."

"Really? Then tell me why a girl called-" Dartz paused and Deirdra heard him shuffling papers as though he were looking for something."-a girl called Alynna Mason made a statement to the police in Eyrecourt concerning the abduction of one Liam Rhys Flanaghan."

"It's a mistake. It has to be. I gave them explicit orders to-"

"Not explicit **ENOUGH** apparently."

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't see what difference it makes. The men's faces were covered, the van unmarked. Even if the girl saw something, there's no way she could implicate us."

"Probably not, but I don't like loose ends."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Find her and persuade her to keep her mouth shut, by whatever means necessary. Use your own discretion."

"Anything else, Sir?"

"No, Raphael. You may be excused. I am in need of some 'me time', as you young people would say."

Deirdra heard Raphael start towards the door. Quickly and quietly she made her escape. Rounding the corner she met Alister. It took her a moment to realise she was breathless and quivering. The biker raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

20 minutes later they were inside a hamburger joint a few blocks from the railroad tracks. It was a hole-in-the-wall type of place, but Alister said the eats were good. Deirdra sat and gazed out the window, stirring her chocolate shake with the straw. Her food lay untouched. "What is Dartz's interest in Liam Flanaghan?", she asked suddenly, turning to Alister, who shrugged as he squirted ketchup on his burger. "Who knows?", he replied. His tone was dismissive, but Deirdra was disinclined to drop the subject."I mean, it makes sense he would go after Yugi and Kaiba", she continued, "They're the best. But Flanaghan? He was virtually unknown 2 years ago". "Master Dartz has his reasons. It's not our place to question his judgement", Alister remarked. Deirdra sighed. She had hoped recent events would alter his opinion of their boss, but that didn't seem to be the case. While he no longer held a grudge against her or her cousins (who had miraculously survived the plane crash), he still whole-heartedly supported Dartz's cause. How could he be so blind to the fact the man was using him? Deirdra just couldn't understand. She pushed her plate aside and rested her head in her hands. Alister was quick to pick up on her distress. Taking one of her hands in his own, he asked "Okay, what is it? Something's obviously bothering you." Deirdra raised her eyes to meet his. She was certain of the sincerity of his concern, yet still she hesitated. Could she trust him? The consequences could be dire were Dartz to discover she had been sticking her nose where he deemed it didn't belong. However, secrets and miscommunication had torn her and Alister apart before. If they were going to make this relationship work the second time around, she knew she was going to have to be straight with him. "I overheard Dartz and Raphael talking earlier", she began.

"And?"

"It was rather disturbing."

"In what way?"

"They've kidnapped Liam Flanaghan."

"Big deal."

"That's not all. Someone saw it happen and I think they mean to hurt her."

Alister scoffed and drained his glass of Coke.

"Violence isn't Dartz's bag."

"Are you sure about that? He told Raphael to keep her quiet by 'whatever means necessary'. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what that means."

"Raph will shake her up a bit, that's all. You worry to much."

"I hope you're right...but I've got a bad feeling about this."

The waitress, a middle-aged woman with yellow teeth and a disshelveled updo, came them and placed the bill on the table. She cast a dissaproving look at Alister's strange attire before sauntering off, her polyester skirt swishing. A smile played across Alister's lips. "She should come with a label", he said. "Warning: may cause flashbacks to the '70s." Deirdra let out a long laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

Raphael pulled the hood of the hastily purchased poncho further down and sized up the little, rural town of Eyrecourt with grim dissatisfaction. The rain was coming down in torrents, and the unmerciful wind whipped the poncho around furiously. He braced himself against it and buried his hands in his pockets. The foggy streets were deserted he noted, save for the occasional local hurrying to or from the cosy corner pub, umbrella in hand. How dearly he wished this mission were over. Dartz had reason to believe Alynna Mason was residing with relatives in the area, but he had yet to procure an actual address for Raphael's use. To make matters worse, Raphael had absolutely no idea what his quarry looked like. He would be forced to wing it. _Maybe I'll turn up something at the pub_, he thought, approaching the squat building with grimy windows and a swinging sign that read "O'Keith's". Inside, the fire crackled and the beer flowed. The place was obviously the only game in town and therefore, was packed tonight. He would be lucky to find a seat. To save himself the trouble, he elected to stand. The air was heavy with cigarette smoke and the aroma of fried food. No one had bothered to clean up the numerous muddy tracks covering the floor. But then, they probably didn't have the time. The traffic in and out of the establishment was fairly frequent. Raphael soon decided to stand by the fire, where he could not only warm his hands, but also observe the patrons from what he hoped was an inconspicuous vantage point. Before long, his keen ears detected an American voice amongst the many Irish ones. A female voice. He stole a glance in the direction from which it came and discovered the source. A 20-something seated near the window, chatting with the couple seated opposite her over some Guinnesses. Could the stranger be the elusive Alynna Mason? The odds certainly favoured it. Eyrecourt wasn't exactly a tourist hub. Americans were few and far between in this part of the country. Conjecture wasn't good enough though. Raphael would have to be sure. That would mean finding an opportunity to speak with her. Yet, he couldn't approach her -that might arouse her suspicion. He would wait it out; pretend to be occupied with some other matter. A newspaper would do nicely. He asked the barkeep for one and was provided with a recent copy of the _Irish Independent_. Opening the paper to the finance section, he leaned against the bar, keeping watch out of the corner of his eye on the mysterious American. Presently, she rose from the table, approached the bar, and put in an order for refills. Now was his chance. With unparalleled stealth, Raphael positioned himself. He was ready to make his move. The young women came by, beers in hand. At that moment he turned, bumping into her enough to knock her off balance. As she pitched forward, the glasses she had been carrying went airborne, and the amber liquid rained on the heads of those unfortunate enough to be in the immediate area of the incident. The woman looked stricken._ Now for phase 2_..., thought Raphael. He adopted the demeanor of a perenially self-concious, bumbling man and began to apologise profusely, dabbing at her clothes with napkins. Under normal circumstances most people would have seen through the ruse easily enough, as Raphael was neither self-concious nor bumbling, nor was he the greatest actor in the world. But in this particular situation, his little trick was very effective. The woman was inclined to feel sorry for **him**. "It's okay -could happen to anybody, she said softly, throwing him a smile, after he apologised for the umpteenth time. "I'm such a fool", Raphael said.

"Not at all."

"If I'd been watching where I was going, this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe. But you have to admit, It's awfully crowded. I nearly hit someone opening the door earlier."

"I just can't help feeling like an ass. There must be something I can do..."

"Would you have coffee with me sometime?"

"What?"

The question came as a surprise.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?"

"I'm here on business."

"You know the saying: All work an no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"My name isn't Jack."

She laughed then -a soft, melodic laugh.

"Then may I ask what it is?"

He started to tell her "Raphael" but quickly decided against it. He didn't owe her the truth.

"Roger."

"My dad's name."

Oh great, thought Raphael, shifting on his feet. He wasn't used to interacting with females. Especially pretty ones, and this one was very pretty indeed. She was slim but shapely, with delicate features, honey blonde hair, and liquid brown eyes. A sprinkling of pale freckles across her cheeks added a youthful glow. Something stirred in Raphael's chest, and he suddenly felt compelled to put an end to the conversation.

"I have to go."

"I thought you wanted to make it up to me -knocking me down and all?"

"I do."

"So will you take me up on my offer?"

"I don't know..."

"Tell you what, Roger -have coffee with me and I won't stick you with the dry cleaning bill."

"You've convinced me."

"Lovely. Can you make it tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Do you mean here?"

"Yes."

"What time?"

"Your call."

"Around 1:00 okay?"

"As I said, your call. So yes, that will be fine."

Raphael nodded curtly and made for the door. As his hand closed around the knob, he suddenly remembered his purpose for initiating the conversation. "I didn't catch your name", he called after the young woman. "Alynna Mason, but you can call me Lyn", she replied.


End file.
